Alphabet
by McSwarekforlife
Summary: Each letter is dedicated to a particular time in Andy's life. This will be a 26 chapter story. I own nothing except my imagination. Inspired by paigee.yonkoff. Rated M for future use of language and heated scenes.
1. Andy McNally

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:** Andy McNally_

 _ **Timeline:** Starting her childhood. Let`s see what comes next._

As a young girl, little Andrea McNally was the only joy in life that truly kept her parents together. With Tommy McNally`s job as a detective, he was barely home, and when he was, it was simply because of his little girl. He had early detected his wife`s lack of interest in their marriage when little Andy was only four years. The fact that Claire McNally, whose name was now Claire Landly, manage to stand by her husband`s side for that long both amazed and scared Andy.

Somehow, and somewhere something made the whole thing flood over, and Claire McNally had had enough. She packed her things and left in the middle of the night. Three days before Andy`s twelfth birthday. This is also the same time that things stated to go downhill with Tommy McNally. More often than not, Andy would come home from school to a drunk and passed out father. He never laid a hand on his daughter, but the night of her high school prom, when she came home, eager to tell all about her title as homecoming queen, along with her boyfriend getting the king title, and she found him half passed out with a bottle of empty cheep scotch in his hand, she had told him off. And he had most certainly raised his voice back at her. A fairly loaded bucket of crap. That`s what she got from him that day.

So, at the age of 18, freshly out of high school, she got a job at a diner and moved out. She could barely manage to make ends meet at the end of the month, but her stubbornness stuck with her the whole time. After almost two years, she landed a spot in the police academy, and her whole life changed.

She met Traci Nash. Traci and Andy soon became best friends, and the two of them got a three bedroom apartment along with Traci`s son Leo. They stuck it out together through the whole academy. They backed each other up no matter what. There were boyfriends, heartache, brake ups and make ups, but regardless, Andy and Traci made it out at the end.

Little did Andy know that on her first day as a rookie, her whole life would change drastically.

She met Sam Swarek.

* * *

 **This happened! I know made a similar story called ABC. I will not copy her chapters in any way, I just got inspired by her telling.**

 **This will be a 26 chapter story. Each chapter delicate to each subparagraph.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. Only my imagination.**

 **Thanks :)**


	2. Baby Brother

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:** Baby Brother  
 **Timeline:** Sometime in the not so far away future. Around 2018 maybe.  
_

"Sam! Hurry!"

Propped lazily on the chaise that pointed out towards the backyard, Andy had found a comfortable sitting position despite her 7 month old bump that seemed to grow every freaking hour of the day. She could have sworn it was a lot bigger compared to the first time around. Come to think of it, everything seemed to be different the first time. The only think that was equal was the thrill, excitement and joy over carrying a child that was Sam Swarek's.

Coming from the kitchen with Olivia on tow, Sam jogged over to his wife. In the chaise she insisted on them buying when they bought the house four years ago, she was sprawled out, belly fully exposed and both hands covering their second, still unborn child. He should have known. It was the same last time around to.

Whenever she felt it kick, she would call him over. Make him feel it too. The feet-kicking-storm their child would put Andy through, knowing it had to be her genes that was behind it. Every time it was the most amazing thing he could think of. And every time his heart would swell with pride thinking that _they_ had manage to get this far.

"Let her feel Sam", she said, pulling up her top even further.

Sam sat down beside his wife, the tree year old in between and he placed her tiny hand on top of Andy`s swollen belly.

"Can you feel it princess?"

"Yess daddy. I can, I can. Is him hurting you mommy?", Olivia asked putting out her doe eyes.

 _Those eyes!_ _From the moment Sam had laid eyes on his newborn daughter, he was made for. Knew that those eyes would get her out of any trouble he knew she would get herself into in the upcoming years. He was already weak to his knees whenever his wife would use them against him, and how on earth would he cope with them on a tiny copy of Andy McNally?_

Andy chuckled. "No princess. He`s not hurting me. He just wants to say hi".

Olivia scooted closer to her mother, placed both small hands on her belly and leaned in. One kiss on each side and she whispered "Hi baby brother".

* * *

 **I was going to play on Andy`s hormonal emotions, but figured I would use Emotional as a tag to the letter E.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Caffeine

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:** Caffeine_

 _ **Timeline:** Set to a few months after they got back together._

Once the alarm went off at 6.00 am, Sam Swarek knew there was no going back. No avoiding to get up and no postponing the new day that had yet to start off for them.

Last night had been a tough one. Cases with kids always was. And this particular one had hit home pretty hard.

Five kids under the age of ten. An alcoholic father and a mother that earned money on a not so legit way. The call had come in right before the afternoon shift was about to end. The responding officers had been his Andy and Dov, and when her shift was over, she hadn`t moved at all. She stuck by. Like she always did. They had gotten home at his house right after 1.00 am, and let's face it, under five hours of sleep simply wasn`t enough.

He rubbed his eyes, knew it was time to get up. Turning his head to the other side of the bed, he rested his eyes on his beds other occupant. He liked the occupant. She had claimed his bed for some time now, and an outside human would have thought that it was their bed. But no. Not yet that is. Because he _had_ thought about it. A lot actually. He was just afraid to scare her off. Knew she wanted to do it right this time. Take their time. Go slow and steady. But when you know, you just know. Knew he wanted this forever. Knew what he once had lost, and by no chance would he loose it ever again.

"McNally?", he tried, gently rubbing her arm up and down.

"No. I`m sleeping".

He chuckled. "No, you`re not sweetheart. You just answered me".

"Shush you. I`m not getting out of this bed. Ever again". He chuckled again. Louder this time. She was such a child sometimes. Stubborn like hell and childish when she wanted her way. He loved her even more, thinking about it.

"Come on beautiful. Time to get up. Shift starts in one hour".

"No!"

He pulled her close. Took in her scent. He loved her scent. It did something to him. It was something coconut, gardenias and strawberries. It was intoxicating really, and he could have sworn, he felt himself grow a little big right about now.

He kissed her bare shoulder, and moved up to her neck, the place he knew always did something to her as well, because in a blink she was facing him. Lips crushing together as she snuggled into him. When she felt a warm hand mystically creep up under the covers she knew it was time to get up. Any further and they would definitely be late for work.

"Sam, we don`t have time for this", she whimpered in his embrace.

"I know...Tonight though, we`ll continue this journey".

"Tonight... most definitely", she assured them both. And that was probably the one thing that would make her survive this day. That and the amount of caffeine she knew was just minutes away.

"Coffee... I need coffee", she breathed out.

"That`s what it takes for you to get up.. yeah, I know. Come on McNally. Let`s get you some caffeine".

* * *

 **I feel like this wasn`t all that good. But you`ll have to take it.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Date

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Date_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Sometimes after Project Dakota. Marlo Cruz does no exist._

This time he was going to do it right. Do all the right things. In proper order. No screw ups and no holding back. This was their last chance he thought as he came up the stairs in the toilet factory.

He had made her promises this time. Promises to do it right. Not let her down and not leave her again. He had every god damn intention to follow up on ever single promise. Starting today. Come to think of it, this was really their first normal date. Ever. In fact, he was just a tad nervous. Sam Swarek was nervous before a date.

He was going to cook for her. Make her favorite, roasted chicken filet with damped vegetables on the side. And then, he was going to prove that he could clean too.

 _"I cook, I clean, I`m great with tools, I`m an excellent driver"._

He even planned on taking out her trash. Just like he had promised her all those months ago. And after their crazy blow up-banter-scream-fight last week, where they both got to say what needed to be said, he was almost surten that she trusted his intensions. Damn it, he was going to do it right this time!

* * *

She was barely able to hold her hand steady enough to apply a coat of mascara. She was _that_ nervous. Nervous over a date with her ex-boyfriend. How weird is that?

She wanted so desperately to look good for him. Although she had the smallest feeling that he already liked her for who she was. Still, they were starting over. Clean slates, a brand new piece of paper.

When she heard a soft nock, she got even more nervous. Took quick look at herself. "Pull yourself together Andy!" she spoke to herself. "It`s not like you don`t know the guy".

With one hand on the doorknob, she took one last deep breath before she opened the door for him.

She was met with the most sexiest smile she knew him for, which made her relax just a little bit, because it was something known something she considered safe and familiar and it did something to her.

"Hi", she manage to great.

"Hi, you look beautiful Andy".

"Thank you. Come in Sam. And um, you, uh look great too", she smiled back.

Black jeans and a navy blue shirt, with the two last buttons unbuttoned. His signature style, and just the way she liked him(loved him, adored him. That man!)

"Here, let me help", she offered, taking one of the grocery bags he came carrying. "You know, I could have done the shopping...I could have started dinner already. I know your starving Sam".

He shook his head no. "Not a chance Andy. I said I would make you dinner. That includes buying the ingredients as well".

"Fine, does that mean you won`t let me help you make it?", she smirked.

"Andy... No. This ins on me. I asked if I could cook for you. But, I would love your company".

She smiled, before she walked out in the living room. He watched her fiddle with her phone and a wire, and soon he heard ' _Hannah Georgas'_ coming from the speakers.

He couldn`t help it. "Trying to set the mood Andy?"

She held a grip on his eyes on her, with her own. Taking a seat on the other side of her kitchen island she pulled her lips up into a smile. " Is it working?"

He stuck his tongue into the side of his chin, like he always does whenever something is funny, but doesn't find the words for it. That was good enough for her.

* * *

"Wow! That was even better than I remembered!", she said an hour later. "I can barely move at all. Thank you Sam. For cooking for me".

He got up, took their plates to the sink and let them run under hot water before he put them into the dishwasher. "Don`t thank me yet. The date is not over. Not even close".

"Yeah? what else do you have in mind?", she asked, trying to sound seductive.

"Well, that depends..."

" _Really_? depends on what?

"You Andy"

"Me? how?"

"Depends on how you play on your first date...This is a first date yeah?"

"I was hoping that breakfast yesterday counted as a first, because I don`t really play that much on the first date. Sorry".

"Huh. Wouldn`t you say that the pumpkin smoothie I bought you last week was a first date? So that would make breakfast yesterday our second and this our third?"

"I think you`re right actually".

"I am?", he smiled. Knowing where this was probably going (he hoped).

She stood up when she saw him come towards her. He took a hold of her waist to pull her even closer, hoping she would allow him to do so.

She did.

She could feel his breath on her lips that was only inches away from his, and at this very point she wondered if he was _ever_ going to lean completely in.

"You going to kiss me now or what?", she teased with a low voice. She felt his hands sneak up under her blouse. Not all the way up, but he grazed her toned stomach with his hand, which gave her the feeling of her skin being on fire. It was _that_ good.

"If I kiss you now, there`s no going back this time Andy. This is it", he smiled as he cupped her face in one hand, stroking her chin with his thumb.

"Good, because I don`t want to go back. Ever again".

Apparently, that sealed the deal, because in a blink his lips met hers. And compared to all the times when they had kissed in the past, she couldn`t for a million years remember it being _this_ amazing. It was built with the fact of all the months being apart, and their lips were greedy and needy. They both felt it. They longed for something more. They needed something more. Something that was not just about the sex. All though that part had always been amazing, they were going to do it tight this time. It was their last chance to make it, and they _were_ going to make it this time around.

The instant he pulled only an inch away from her, she felt the lack of him in her almost eating her up. She was needy.

"Then ask me to stay Andy".

She let her hands slide up to his shirt, and slowly, she begun to unbutton it. He knew she wanted him to stay, but those words, they meant everything, and he needed to hear her say them.

"Stay. Always and forever".

"Then I`ll stay".


	5. Emotional

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Emotional_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Andy is experiencing something new in life, and it`s doing something with her emotional state._

* * *

He found her out on the patio this time. And this was not the first time he had made his wife cry over something, well, something she normally wouldn`t cry over. It`s just... these days, she was feeling everything. She was an emotional wreck. He felt bad. Probably not as bad as she felt these days, but he _did_ get her in this situation himself, so if anyone was to blame, it was Sam Swarek.

This time it was the wrong type of fabric softener.

* * *

 _It was their weekend off, and they had no plans whatsoever outside the walls of their house. Andy had begun her nesting stage, but she was not anything lazy these days. She wanted to get everything in order. Ready for the next chapter in life._

 _It was Sam that said they needed to fill up the fridge again. They were out of almost everything necessity, and the lack of fresh vegetables was not something Sam Swarek was much fond of. He always made sure she ate right. Healthy, organic food. Nothing else. So, he figured he had to do the shopping._

 _He left her with light duties, like he ordered her too. Nothing that would put her into stress, or get her tired. So he left the house on this particular Saturday before noon, with her folding tiny pieces of clothing in the room he finished painting only a month prior._

 _He hated grocery shopping. Come to think of it, he hated shopping period. And to think that a trip to the nearest grocery store on a Saturday would be anything but a disaster, he would be wrong. He was determined. He knew every item he needed to put into the cart, and the shopping list stayed in a firm grip in his hand the entire time. This was going to be fast and pain free._

 _Once at the isle with cleaning supplies, he stood before the shelves holding fabric softeners. How many different types do you need? Who wants' a fabric softener that will make your clothes feel like silk, he had thought, as he rolled his eyes at the isle in front of him_.

 _And suddenly, it hit him! He had forgotten what kind of type she specifically had told him to get. Damn it! He felt his head working overtime as he desperately tried to remember what god damn type he was supposed to buy. He didn`t even have the nerve to call her and ask either._

 _So, he grabbed three different kinds, the ones he thought it might be. He payed his groceries and got the hell out of there._

 _Once he got home, he put the bags on the kitchen island and watched her as she went through the bags like a kid on Christmas morning. That woman! He loved her._

 _Then he panicked, as he knew she was searching for the fabric softener. In a split second, he grabbed the bag where he knew they were. Just before she manage to put her hand on it._

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Look. I... uh, may have forgotten which type of fabric softener you told me to buy. So I bought three different kinds"._

 _She shot her eyes open. Like all the way up. It actually scared him. "Really? Let me see them"._

 _Hesitantly, he gave her the bag._

 _He watched her put her hand down. Watched her take out one bottle at the time. Watched her eyes fill with tears for each wrong type she took a hold of._

 _Knew he had done the ultimate thing. Once again, he had made her cry._

 _She left the kitchen._

* * *

She sat on the top step. Her long hair flowing down over her shoulders. The same hair he had washed in the shower the same morning. He wanted to touch it so bad.

She knew he was there even before she heard him. He sat down next to her and brought her hand up to his lips.

"Sweetheart... I`m sorry, I can go back and pick up the right kind. It`s no problem. Please don`t cry".

He didn`t even understand when it happened or how or why, but suddenly she was laughing. Loud and hard. He loved her laugh.

He laughed too, and he found himself out of control to stop.

"I`m so, so sorry Sam!", she laughed. " I know I`m being stupid and silly and out of line..."

And then it was back to the crying. "I just can`t help it. It`s like I have no control of my emotions", she sobbed.

He pulled her close. Kissed her hair and out his arms around her. "Andy. Don`t apologize, okay? This is kind of my fault you know...", he said, as he put his hand on her swollen belly. She covered his hand with her own and smiled. "It is...but I wouldn`t change it for anything. I`m sorry and I love you for going out of your way to make me happy. I don`t need a new fabric softener. Those you bought is great. Thank you Sam".

"You sure sweetheart?"

She nodded and leaned in.

This time it was the fabric softener. What was coming next he though as he choked a chuckle and pulled her even closer.

No matter what, he was prepared for anything now.


	6. First Fight

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _First Fight_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _After getting back together, the first fight was bound to happen._

* * *

The whole ride home had gone by in complete silence. It was almost as if she could hear the rage going on within his mind. And to be honest, she was scared of looking at him.

Without a word, they entered his house, and along with themselves, they also brought the tension going on between them into his home.

"Do you mind?", he spat out as he tried to make his way past her and into the fridge. He needed a beer.

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "I`m going to take a shower", she informed him as she made her way upstairs.

"Whatever". Childish, yes, he know. He needed to be right now.

She shook her head in frustration and left him downstairs.

* * *

When she came out from the bathroom, he was pulling the bedspread from the bed. They didn`t look at each other, they didn`t speak to each other.

When she dropped her wet towel on the floor, at the end of the bed, he lost it. "Do you have to leave your crap everywhere?"

He saw her freeze for a second before she pulled out a pair of yoga pants from her duffle bag and begun putting them on along with a tank top. Her moves where fast, hard and he could feel the anger in them.

She picked up the wet towel, threw it in the laundry basket in the corner and disappeared into the bathroom again. In a swift motion, she gathered her belongings and threw them into the bag before brushed passed him.

"What are you doing?"

"I`m leaving. Along with all my crap!". She hurried down the stairs and found her shoes and jacket.

He followed her downstairs. Yeah, he had really done it now. "You`re leaving? Of course you are..that's what you do best right?"

She looked at him. Her eyes was tearful, disappointed. But most of all, hurt.

"Well, you obviously don`t want me here. I`m going home."

"Sure. You run away. You do what you do best. Sweetheart".

"What the hell is your problem Sam?"

"My problem? You are my problem!"

She tightened her grip on the bag. Tears running down her face. God! He was so infuriating sometimes!

"I was doing my job Sam! And I would do it again!"

"No! You jumped head first into something you had no control over! You didn`t think, you weren`t doing your job! You were reckless and stupid! You had no backup, and if Collins hadn`t come in, he would have pulled the trigger, and you might as well be dead right now!"

"I _was_ doing my job! He was pointing the gun at the girl! He was going to shoot her Sam! A kid!

"I don`t care! He pointed the gun at you too, and you were _this_ close to being shot at! Don`t you get it? I don`t want anything to happen to you Andy! I love you so much is hurts sometimes! I can`t do my job when all I do is worry about you coming back alive or not".

 _I can't do this anymore. I can't do my job and be with you!"_

"So, you`re going to repeat history now? You can`t be with me and do your job after all? Is that it?", she cried.

 _She thinks I`m breaking up with her again?_

"God! No, Andy! All I`m saying is that you have to consider the situation you get thrown into! You don`t go in without back up! I just don`t want to lose you okay. I love too much!".

He walked up to her. Placed his hands on her arms. "You thought I was going to break up with you? Andy, when I said I couldn`t live without you anymore, I meant it... Look, this isn`t how I planned it..."

"What? Planned what?"

Suddenly, he pulled out something from his pocket. And she could have sworn it was something shiny that sparkled.

"Andy, I love you with everything I have, I will give you everything I can, and I`m going to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me... if you`ll let me..."

In a blink, he was down on one knee in front of her. If she thought she had been crying before, this was nothing compared to that.

"This is me asking you to spend your life with me. I don`t want to waist anymore time, so I`m asking you... Andy will you marry me?"

When she didn`t say anything, he was struck by panic. Instead of letting a simple yet meaningful yes out from her lips, she got down on the floor with him, cupped his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his.

Between shocked sobs and shaking laughs, she finally managed to say the word. "Yes Sam, I will! I will marry you. I`ll be your wife, who will not ever leave your side. I`ll never jump head into anything ever again, and I`ll never ever run away from us. I love you with everything I represent and I can`t wait to spend the rest of my life by your side".

"Good, and If you try to run, I`ll cuff you to our bed. This time, I`m going to hold on to you, and never ever let you go".

This time, they were going to make it...

* * *

 **Next up is G...;)**


	7. Girlfriend

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Girlfriend  
_ _ **Timeline:**_ _When and how do you put a label on something for the second time? Set to a few weeks past Project Dakota._

* * *

"I`m telling you Andy... Ever since you and Swarek got back together, it`s been livable to be around him again. Thank you!".

"Wow! Traci, we`re not back together okay...just, we`re still figuring things out".

"Huh, well, everyone thinks you are a couple again, but still, thanks! I actually enjoy working with him again. He is in a great mood, constantly happy, and he brought me coffee yesterday!"

Andy raised her eyebrows. "Really? Maybe he won the lottery or something", she joked as she saw him come out from Oliver`s office.

Traci watched Sam for a second. "Well, the bounce in his step, a little twinkle-sprinkle in his eyes, if I`m not mistaken, I`d say hi`s in love".

"Traci..."

"Tell me something...Do you guys kiss? Does he hold your hand? Buy you dinner?"

Andy smiled shyly. "Yes, yes and yes".

Traci leaned in and whispered against her ear. "You guys have sleepovers yet?"

"Definitely yes".

"Aha, that`s what I thought...That sounds like a couple to me".

"Look, I just don`t want to rush things this time okay. This is kind of our last shot you know. Make it or break it".

"Let me guess, you`re making lists? in your head? pros and cons?"

"Yeah, I do", Andy confirmed.

"What`s the list telling you?"

"That me and Sam didn`t work for a reason, that maybe, we`ve had to many chances for us to ever work..."

Traci gave her best friend a look.

"But, we`ve grown up, we love each other, we always have, always will, he`s a different person too me, and I love how he still makes me feel like a million dollars. I would be a fool for not giving us a chance again..."

"Exactly. You told him that too?"

"Uh, no... I just... last time I tried to label us, he seemed scared... I don`t want him to think I`m smothering him".

"Just talk to him Andy, okay? I`ve got to head out. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow Trace".

Her best friend was right. She should talk with Sam.

* * *

Something was up with her, he thought later that night. She had barely touched her dinner, and her mind was someplace else. For sure.

"You okay Andy?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, great", she smiled.

"Come on... I know you're not... Talk to me".

She let out a deep breath. "I just...this thing we`re doing...", she begun, moving her hand between them. "What is that? what are we doing really?"

Sam smiled. He had a feeling of where she was going with this conversation. Reaching out his hand for her, he pulled her towards him and down on his lap. "Well, we`re eating dinner together... we go home from work together, I kiss you, you kiss me, we sleep together and I hold your hand", he smirked.

"Huh, I thought you said you won't be holding my hand", she teased.

"I've said a lot of things Andy. I also said you`re not my type, and that I`m not your boyfriend".

"I remember that... but uh... are you?"

"That depends... You date cops?"

"Yes", she smiled inching her face a little closer.

"Then you`re my girlfriend Andy... And I`m going to kiss you now".

"Okay".

So he did.


	8. Home

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Home_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _After six months away from everything known, Andy can`t wait to go home to her life again. She know she left something unspoken. Will it be there waiting for her after so long?_

* * *

A half a year, six months, 26 weeks, 182 days, 4,380 hours, 262,800 minutes and 15,768,000 seconds. That`s how long ago she left everything behind. Without a word to anyone, she had vanished, and not knowing what she was about to return to made her want to throw up.

As the black SUV pulled into the parking lot at the station, she gripped tighter to the door handle. Knew that in only seconds, she would walk through those doors without knowing what was meeting her inside.

The last time she walked through these doors, Sam had begged her for a second chance, poured his life and soul for her, promises after promises of a life she had craved for with the man she loved. Loves.

And she had left.

 _"Okay, you don`t have to do anything. I`m going to do it all. I`m going to show you every single day until you say yes. I`m going to make you dinner, I`m going to take out your garbage, and I`m going to walk your dog"._

A drink. He wanted to start with a drink. She wondered how long he had waited for her to show up at the penny that night six months ago. Wondered if that offer still stood.

The first thing that hit her when she entered the building was that everything looked the same. Still, she knew that time hadn`t stopped, and everything had went on without her.

She needed a coffee before debriefing and headed to the kitchen area. As she entered the room, that`s where she saw him.

She froze.

Couldn`t move a muscle, or say a single word. She just stared at him.

* * *

The second she walked in, she stopped. Didn`t move, didn`t say anything. She just stood there. Their eyes met, and he swore, if someone were to drop a needle to the floor, they would hear it.

She looked tired. A little older maybe, and she had lost weight. But she was still the most beautiful woman he knew.

He walked towards her. The second he stood in front of her he noticed the blue and purple bruise on her chin. As a reflex, he gently placed his hand on it and buried his eyes in hers.

She was the first one to say something.

"Hi".

"Hi. You`re back".

"I am.

He cupped her face, studied it for more bruises and marks from what seemed to be six long months.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"I am now. You?"

"Great... I`m great. I`ve missed you", he admitted.

"I`ve missed you too. A lot". She placed her hand on his arm. "Sam... I`m sorry. I really am. I would have come you know... to the penny that night. But I had literally five minutes to get my things and leave... I should have found a way to tell you... I`m sorry".

"I get it Andy. I do. I screwed up, I made you promises before, and I didn`t keep them, why would you believe me then..."

"No, don`t say that. I did believe you Sam... I still do... I know me leaving was not the right thing to do, and if I were to go back to that night... I would never have left..."

"There you are McNally! You ready for the debrief?", Oliver asked popping in the room.

"I, uh... Yeah, I`m coming". When Oliver left, she turned back to Sam.

"I have to go... But, uh... Can we talk later Sam?", she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course. You need a ride home after?"

"It could be hours... I don't want you to wait around for me... You're out of your uniform, so that means you were heading home yeah?"

"No, I uh...I made detective a few months ago actually. This is my uniform now", he smirked.

"Wow, congratulation Sam, that`s great! Look, I have to go...I would love a ride home, but don`t wait around for me".

"You know I`m going to anyway Andy...", he smiled.

"Yeah, probably. It, uh... was really good to see you again Sam".

"You too Andy. See you later?"

"Later... And by the way... That uniform looks pretty good on you", she said as she walked out of the room. They shared one last smile, and then she was gone.

* * *

"Great job copper. You have the rest of the week off. Relax, get some sleep and eat! You look like you need it", Oliver lectured Andy once outside his office.

The debriefing had gone on for almost three hours, and she didn`t expect Sam to still be around. She entered the women's locker room, got her things and left.

"Andy!", she heard from down the hall. Turning around she saw Sam approaching her.

"Hey, I didn`t think you were still here... It took longer than I thought".

"I told you I would wait, so I did. You ready to go home?"

"Yes. I can`t wait. My own bed, my own shower. It`s really good to be home", she smiled letting her hand brush against his arm.

"Come on, let`s get you home".

* * *

 **Sorry, for the short chapter... I got stuck... Next up is I :)**


	9. I Love You

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag :**_ _I love you_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _What if Sam said those three words first?_

* * *

 _My heart skips not only one beat, but a whole lot more every time I look at her. Every time I catch her looking at me. When I feel her skin against mine, it`s like every limb goes numb, turns into jelly, and I can`t help it feel like without her, I`m nothing._

 _I love her._

* * *

Sam Swarek was not the guy to show his emotions. He grew up in a house where 'I love you`s' never were exchanged. He never got a hug or a kiss for good night, and never a pat on the shoulder for 'good job son', so telling Andy that he have her under his god damn skin, that the only thing he think about is her, that she makes him want things he never dreamt of before she barged into his life and slowly helped him take down every emotional wall he had spent his whole life building, was not a easy thing for him to do.

If he loved her was never an issue. Because, my god did he love her. Come to think of it, he probably loved her the second day after she blew his cover. _Stupid Callaghan!_

 _"Bounce in your step, twinkle in your eye, if I`m not mistaken, I`d say you`re in love"_

Yeah right. In love! Back Then Sam Swarek was not in love. He loved her.

Loved that

 _she was allergic to silence._

 _she would twist her stray hairs around her finger when she was bored._

 _she saw the good in everyone._

 _her lion`s heart always stuck with her._

 _she acted like a child in the morning when she had no intention of getting out of bed._

 _she would raid his cupboards for something sweet late at night when she couldn`t sleep_

 _she made her way through his house like she lived there too, because secretly, he wanted her to._

 _she came out of the bathroom and into his bedroom after a shower - completely naked._

 _she loved him._

* * *

Sam woke up to music that seemed to come from downstairs. He groaned loud and rubbed his face. After feeling the cold sheets where he knew she had been sleeping, he knew for sure that she was downstairs. And he also knew it was their day off. Together. That rare occasion where neither was on shift, he would always wake up to music. Judging from the little he was able to hear - he assumed she was either cooking something or cleaning. And, she would also wake up early, claiming she wanted to get the most out of the day, which was true, but he himself needed his sleep.

Still groaning, he climbed out of the warm bed and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. brushed his teeth and padded downstairs.

From her iPod docking he heard _The Who_. Yepp, she was cooking.

He leaned on the doorway into the kitchen and watched her. Watched her bake cookies. At 7.30 am, on their day off. Only Andy McNally would bake cookies that early on a day off. He couldn`t help but smile as he watched her lick her fingers clean from the chocolate cookie dough that was stuck on her fingers. He assumed this wasn`t the first tasting she had had though.

He chuckled.

There was just something about the way she would dance her way through his kitchen, like she hadn`t done anything but, for the last months they had been together. He loved the way she felt at home. He loved the way she would sing out loud, only the parts she knew by heart. He loved the way she still hadn`t noticed his presence.

He loved her.

Out of nowhere, without any provocation, he suddenly envisioned her in the exact same spot a few years from now, next to a miniature version of the woman he clearly loved. A girl with black hair, those impeccable brown doe eyes, and his dimples.

He chuckled again, as he thought about how he was ever going to resist to sets of those doe eyes.

That`s when she must have heard him.

"Hi, morning handsome", she mumbled between cookie dough and coffee sips.

"I`m baking cookies", she said proudly.

"I can see that", he teased hinting to the ever so messy kitchen island she had made as her work spot.

"Sorry about the mess. I`ll clean up as soon...as... I get these in the oven", she promised as she slid in the tray in the oven and pushed a few buttons.

"Coffee?", she asked holding out a cup for him.

 _That woman!_

"Thank you sweetheart". He came up next to her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Morning", he mumbled against her lips that undoubtedly tasted like cookie dough.

"Sit down, I`ll make breakfast", she ordered. "Scrambled eggs and toast okay?"

"It`s great sweetheart", he said as he sat down on a bar stool on the other side of the kitchen island.

He sipped his coffee as he watched her crack a few eggs in a frying pan. "More coffee?", she asked after putting four toast in the toast maker.

He smiled and nodded as he held out his cup for some more morning necessity.

For a second their eyes met, smiles and dimples fully exposed, and for a short time it felt like everything else faded away, except for the two of them.

The sound of the kitchen timer that went off, dragged them out of what could only be seen as a moment shared between the two of them.

"Ah, cookies are done", she said, fist pumping her right arm high up in the air, like she just achieved something great.

Yep, there was not a single doubt in his mind. He loved that woman.

He watched her put down the tray of cookies before she moved on to the breakfast she had going on for them as well. She was satisfied he thought as she turned off the stove and fished out the toasts and placed it on two plates. More for him than herself he noticed. He love that woman.

"Let`s eat!", she said making her way to the kitchen table behind him.

"Andy...", he took a light hold of her arm before she managed to reach the table. Taking the plates from her hands, he pulled her in between his legs.

"Everything okay Sam?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just...", he begun, tucking away some of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you Andy". _There! He said it. It was out there. He had told someone that he loves them._

If he thought he had seen her smile before...well, it was nothing compared to the one she just pulled for him.

"I love you too Sam".

The second her lips was on his, everything else was soon forgotten. Right now, breakfast could wait.

* * *

 **Next chapter is J, and I`m thinking something Jingle Bells ;)**


	10. Jingle Jingle Baby

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Jingle Jingle baby_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _It`s Christmas, and this year, Andy is about to give Sam on hell of a gift!_

* * *

She first got suspicious early in December. First, she was _late._

Not that it was a total give away, but she suddenly couldn`t stand the smell of coffee. That`s when Andy begun twisting her mind, her memory and started thinking back to when she thought something might have slipped and happened. After doing her math, there was no doubt what so ever when this 'slip-up' happened.

She had just started on this contraceptive injection that had proven to be the best option for her without all the crap and side effects she was dreading. And the best part, she only needed to get a refill every four months.

Thing is, she may have forgotten that after getting the first injection, you were supposed to let the substance make its way through the body and start its effects for at least 48 hours.

That`s where she had failed. Big time.

* * *

 _It was Oliver`s 40th birthday party. She had been wearing a new, dark blue dress, that according to Sam, flaunted every god damn perks of her body. He was going crazy!_

 _It had been a close call to being late, when Sam almost had managed to take off her dress, but got his hands politely removed from her body and was told that 'we don`t have time for this now'._

 _Really, he was going crazy._

 _During the whole night, they had given each other this look that was filled with lust, need and a whole lot of promises of their own little party once they got home._

 _After paying the cab driver, he had almost chased her inside the house, and backed her up against the wall before crushing his lips against hers. This time, they hadn`t even made it inside their bedroom. It was also the first time he had 'taken her' right on the stairs. It had gone from insane to crazy in about ten seconds, and never had she felt his lust being this strong._

* * *

She had woken up early on Christmas Eve morning. Made a pot of coffee and wrapped the last pile of gift to put under their tree.

Above the fireplace, it was hanging. The stockings. His stocking that she had filled up to the last inch. It was thick and bumpy and filled with lots of surprises.

They were red with white lace ribbons around, and written in the center, was their name.

Hers was hanging on the left. Even more filled up, and she was _this_ close to having a little feel of its figure, but forgot all about when she looked at the last one hanging down in the middle. A miniature version of the big ones. She smiled and placed one hand to her flat and toned belly, knowing that soon, the first real signs of what they had created would be exposed.

* * *

He walked down the stairs admiring how she had so nicely decorated the house. All new decorations for their first Christmas together in the new house, and the few old ones that was worth keeping from both their childhoods.

Coming from the IPod docking, he heard ' _Jingle Bell Rock'_. He chuckled, thinking that he hadn`t hear anything else these last days. Knew she loved the song, and it had actually brought him the tiniest feeling of liking Christmas.

"Jingle jingle sweetheart", he said as he came up behind her, kissing her neck and letting his hands rest on her stomach. Completely unaware of what`s now resting underneath.

"Hi. Jingle jingle?", she asked teasingly. "That the new words for merry Christmas?"

He placed a kiss to her other side of the neck. "Maybe". He noticed that she was looking at something. Staring at something.

She placed her hands on his. Rubbing up and down, letting herself get lost in his embrace for a second before he spoke again. "What are we looking at?"

She smiled and brought his hand up to her lips to kiss it. "The future", she said with the biggest grin sprawled across her face.

Now he was lost. "The future? what are you...". That`s when he saw it. Hanging from the fireplace, between his and hers stocking. A tiny piece of red and white quilt, that he knew for sure hadn`t been there last night.

As of queue, she slowly lifted up her top, placed his hands on her naked skin that was covering their child. Leaning further back in his embrace she slightly turned her head facing his. " Jingle, jingle baby. Merry Christmas daddy".

* * *

 **Next chapter is K; Kiss it better!**


	11. Kiss It Better

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Kiss it better_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Takes place following the supernova incident. There is a concert, and Andy is in charge. No Luke Callaghan, and there are just too many people at the concert area._

* * *

 _._

"Is that Boyd?", Andy asked as she and Traci made their way into the station`s hallway.

"Yeah".

"What is he doing here?"

"Trying to get Swarek back into guns and gangs. Some kind of task force I think". They kept watching Boyd, Sam and Frank. It was no doubt they discussed something.

Frank appeared in the door. "McNally, Nash! I need you over at supernova. There`s a concert going on and there's a thousand people and they`ve only got room for eight hundred. You`re in charge McNally! So, take the other rookies".

"Great! Who's playing?", she tried to joke. Apparently, Frank Best was not amused.

She turned to Traci, proud and all happy. "Just another day at the office!"

* * *

Within the first hour at supernova they had arrested no less than five people. Drunks, peeing in public, one guy standing on one of the cruisers.

"McNally!", she heard someone call. She turned around, only to find Sam and Oliver rolling up by the curb in a squad car.

"This is what happens when you put the word free before concert". Andy was amused and then watched as he gave a cop lesson to some boys for almost walking into the car.

"You practicing your bad cop routine for guns and gangs?"

"I haven`t decided yet".

"What's holding you back?", she wanted to know.

"You". He paused. "Love working with you McNally. Can`t imagine my life without you in it".

Not knowing if he was joking or not, she answered. "Hey, you get to wear all that hair gel again", she teased.

Their little banter was soon interrupted by the radio. "I`m on it".

* * *

She was just talking to a girl. About the good hot chocolate at Artie`s across the street. Suddenly, there were two shots fired. It was like something had happened, but she couldn`t figure out what as she lay on the ground, heaving for her breath.

"Lie back! Lie back!", Sam yelled at her when she tried to get up from the ground. She gasped for air, struggling to breath. Sam ripped open her vest, to help her catch her breath again.

Her ears was somewhat closed from all the noise in the background. She could only hear slow motioned voices, and loud screams in the background. It was only when she hear Sam radio in, that her hearing became normal again.

"1509, Shots fired at Supernova, _Queen and Richardson_ Officer down! I repeat, Shots fired at supernova, officer down. Rush an ambulance right away!", Sam yelled into his radio, trying to get Andy to drift back.

"It's okay McNally, you`re just winded. Bullet got stuck in your vest. You`re okay. Just breath!"

The time from coming to her senses and to when she ended up back at the station was a complete blur. It was like a walk in her sleep. She barely remembers giving her statement and handing over her uniform as evidence. She tried, but she failed. She was supposed to be in charge. She blinked. She failed.

* * *

When Oliver offered to give her a ride home, she was too exhausted to pass it up.

"McNally, Zoe`s waiting with dinner if you don`t want to be alone right now", he offered.

Ignoring his offer, she said "Remember that speech you were going to give me a while back?"

"What speech?"

"My first day...you said that... we were going to have a coffee... you were going to give me 'the talk'", she said pleadingly looking at him.

"That... that was a long time ago".

"No, not really".

He saw the devastating look in her eyes. "Okay, um, I'm Oliver. Oliver Shaw. I`ll be your training officer until further notice. You don`t touch anything in the car until uh, I tell you too, you don`t write anything down in your notebook until I tell you too. You don`t talk to other people, you look at me first. You do as I say, not as I do. Now, you probably think I`m a little hard ass, but if it gets stressed out there, I will be because...because my job is to keep you safe. This crest is... on my shoulder represents you, McNally, and we`re both going home today".

"That's uh...that`s a really good talk".

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, they stopped outside Andy`s apartment. He turned and looked at her.

"Thanks Oliver. I`m okay", she tried to assure.

"Yes, you will be McNally. Now, eat something and get some sleep okay? I`m going to call you tomorrow to ask how you`re holding up".

"You`re a good man Oliver. Thank you for today", she smiled before getting out of his car.

* * *

After standing in the shower for what felt like half an eternity, trying to wash everything this day had been about, she covered herself up in a white fluffy bathrobe before she padded into her kitchen, fiddling in her fridge after _something_ her stomach might not refuse.

A soft but firm nock on the door brought her out from her thoughts.

Sam Swarek.

She slowly opened the door for him.

"Hi, McNally. How you holding up? Sorry for barging in on you, I just needed to see how you were. Mind if I come in?", he asked, never removing his eyes from her, and by the look of her, he knew for sure that she had been crying.

"Yeah, sure, come in".

Once inside, door shut and locked, he guided her towards the living room and down on her couch. He looked at her before framing her face in his hands.

This was the closest they have been. They were in each other's comfort zone, but either one of them seemed to want to create any gap. A few inches closer, and their lips might as well meet.

"How much are you hurting?", he wanted to know, as he studied her face.

"Uh... just a tad. I`m fine. Really".

"Can I see it?", he asked. Only then did he realize that she was most likely naked underneath the robe that covered her bruised body.

She let out a deep breath, that felt like had been trapped inside her for some time. "It`s uh.. starting to turn blue and purple", she managed to warn him before she slowly made an opening on the robe to expose her bruise, caused by a bullet to her vest.

She flinched the second his hands touched her skin. Not because of the pain, but because his touch made her skin act up goose bumps like she had never felt before.

"I`m sorry! I didn`t..."

"No, Sam it`s okay. I`m just sore. Your touch helps. It feels good", she blurted out before realizing she _just_ admitted to him that she liked the way he touched her skin.

"How can I make you feel better? Is there anything I can do?"

He was definitely not expecting what come out of her lips next.

"Umh... Kiss it better".

Not knowing if he had heard right, he had to ask. "McNally?". He hoped to god he had heard right!

"I mean...if you want to... Kiss. It. Better". The look she gave him was pleading. She was begging on the inside, that his lips would touch her skin. Her body, her lips.

"Where?", he asked. He needed one last confirmation. One last permission.

Holding up her finger by her lips she breathed out. "How about here?". Her heart rate jumped to a thousand and one, waiting for his next move. A move her inner soul plead for. Needed. Wanted.

He leaned in. When his lips met hers, everything else was soon forgotten, and it felt like the whole world only involved around the two of them.

Andy McNally would be okay.


	12. Left again

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Left again?_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _After Jerry`s death, Sam seems to struggle. When Andy tries to be a good girlfriend, Sam response by repeating history from Andy`s life._

* * *

"I can`t... do this anymore. I can`t be a cop and be with you".

He could hear the desperation in her voice when she said "are you saying its over?". Crackled voice, tears mixing with the rain that`s currently pouring quite heavily outside.

Standing in the parking lot outside the penny, while history being repeated, was not how Andy had pictured this night ending.

"I don`t know what I`m saying. I just... I`m lost".

"Then leave. Do what everyone else in my life does", she sobbed.

It was true. First her mother 14 years ago. Then Luke. Well technically she was the one who left him, but when she found out what he had done, it sure felt like being left. Again. This time around, it was Sam who wanted to leave.

"You know what? I`m not about to let you of all people do that to me, so I`m going to make sure you don`t. I`ll leave. That way, I`ll have a tad of dignity left. I hope everything works out for you Swarek".

The second she turned her back towards him and left, he regretted everything. This was not how he wanted things to go. But he froze. Couldn`t manage to get a single word out, let alone move his body from the spot he was standing in.

* * *

With only ten minutes left before parade the next morning, and Andy still hadn`t made her way out from her apartment, Sam knew she wasn`t coming. Figured she had gotten a lift with Traci, taken a cab or walked even. He made it to parade with only seconds to spare.

When Frank Best made his way up to the front of the room, he knew she wasn`t coming. Feverishly he tried to make eye contact with Traci. With only his eyes he asked where she was. When Traci responded by literally killing him with her look, he knew that she knew.

* * *

After parade, and with a failed attempt to get Traci to tell him where Andy was, he went straight into Frank`s office.

"Frank! I need to know where McNally is!"

"I`m sorry Swarek. I made a promise to her. It`s confidential. She`s taking some personal time. That`s all I can tell you".

"Come on Frank. I think I have the right to know".

"Really? As far as I know, you lost that right last night. Now, get to work or go home".

"Fine! Then I`m taking some personal time as well". Sam left the station in anger. Regret. The feeling of failing, and he knew he had screwed up. Big time. He needed to make things right again.

* * *

"Sam? what are you doing here?", Tommy McNally asked when he opened his front door.

"I... need to know where she is".

"And what makes you think I know?"

"Come on Tommy, I know you do. Please, I just need to find her".

"You hurt my girl. After everything you know she has been through, you decide that the best thing to do is leave her. You did this Sam. You need to accept the fall out".

"Look, I know I screwed up. I told her I couldn`t be a cop and be with her. I can`t risk losing her the way Traci lost Jerry. But I was wrong. What I _can`t_ do, is go on _without_ her. I won`t live my life unless she`s in it too. I love her to damn much!"

"You told _her_ that?"

"I... want to... I, have never told anyone _that_ before. But this is Andy we`re talking about. How can I not love her? That`s why I need to know where she is Tommy. Please!"

"So what, you plan on going all the way up to _Temagami_ to tell my daughter that you love her?", he smirked.

For the first time in almost a week, Sam Swarek had a smile on his face. Dimples even.

"Thank you Tommy!"

"Just... If you ever hurt my daughter again... I`ll hurt you".

"Yeah, I know. I won`t".

"Good luck son!"

* * *

If he hadn`t tracked her down the last time she fled to _Temagami_ , he wouldn`t have known that she would be here. Less than a hundred feet away from him,

sitting on a bench by a lake, legs tucked into her chest, arms firmly around them. She looked broken, sad, devastated, hurt. _Left_.

By looking at her, he couldn`t for a million years understand how the hell he had been able to leave her like that. _He loved her for god`s sakes!_

He decided to leave his bag in the rental car for now. To be honest, he didn`t even expect her to allow him to stay here. He had no idea how this was going to turn out at all in fact.

It was only one way to figure that out.

* * *

She had spotted him the second he got out of the car. Made her heart jump up to her throat and wondered if it had been her dad, Traci or Frank who had spilled the bean of where she had gone to.

Not once did she turn to look at him. But boy did she struggle not to.

"I can see why you came back to this place. It`s really nice up here", she heard from behind.

When he sat down next to her, she wanted to throw herself around him, hold on to him and never ever let go again. She also wanted to punch his hard for what he had done to her.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

This time, her eyes met his, and it was like he fell in love all over again.

"I, uh... came to take you home".

"No. You don`t get to do that. I`m staying. You`re not!".

"If I`m leaving, I`m taking you with me. If you`re staying, I am too. Please Andy! I just..."

"You what?"

"I..I..."

"Yeah, that`s what I thought. You can`t even say it can you?"

"Please just listen to me! I screwed up! I thought I was doing the right thing. But things got though and I left. Thing is... I can`t go on without you Andy, I can`t and I won`t live my life without you being a part of it too. I... I love you Andy, I do!"

With tear filled eyes and a heart that was about to jump the hell out of her throat, she got up from the bench in one fast swift.

"You said you couldn`t do it anymore! You said you couldn`t be a cop _and_ be with me anymore!"

"I can`t be a cop and _not_ be with you! I love you in a way I didn`t know was possible, but I can`t keep on walking on eggshells, afraid of you leaving again the next time life hit`s you in the face!"

She was yelling. Screaming at him. Finally being able to get it all out there. And he was not in any position to not let her.

Instead he got up too. " I`m not going to. I promise I won`t hurt you again Andy. I love you too much to do that. I want us again, I can`t not have you with me!"

"How do you know you won`t do it again?"

"Because now, I know what it`s like to not have you with me, and I can`t let that happen again. I love you Andy!"

The second his arms was around her, she felt a hundred pounds lighter. She let herself drown in his embrace, and not for anything in the world was she able to let go of him. Ever.

He picked her up and sat them down on the bench again. Pulling her close, he tilted her face up. "I don't know how longer I can restrain myself from kissing you Andy".

"Then don`t".

He pressed his lips against hers, taking in all the feeling he had been without for almost three days. In not for a second, did he plan on going without it again.

"Don`t ever leave me again", she mumbled against his lips.

" I won`t. I promise. Not you either".

"Promise. We`re done leaving. Unless it`s together".


	13. Moving in

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Moving out_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Andy_ _is moving out from her toilet factory apartment. Where does she end up next? Set to 4 months-ish after her reconciliation with Sam._

* * *

He watched her racing through his house. She was clearly on the hunt for _something_ and she was undoubtedly not too far away from huffing in frustration. Maybe, just maybe, if she would clean up her mess from time to time, she would have a fair clue of where her crap was. Spread all over the house. His house. Although, he wanted it to be their house. He was just

scared. Scared that she would run away, fled the house on utterly panic.

He loved her mess though. Loved that she would spread her crap in his house. He loved her crap too. He secretly wanted her crap with his own crap.

Any minute now, she would ask him. He silently counted.

 _One,_

 _Two,_

 _Three..._

She rushed down the stairs. "Sam? Have you seen my..."

"Your jacket? Yeah, I hung it up along with all your other jackets yesterday, when I was cleaning up your crap McNally. Now, let`s go".

He chuckled at her messiness. He loved her messiness

" _Really_? My _crap_? Then maybe I should take all my _crap_ with me _home_ after shift then", she said slamming the car door shut.

She was mad.

He buckled her up. Like a child. He reached over her body, and slid the belt across her chest, and leaned back when he heard the click.

"No... that's not... I want.."

"Sam? what are you...?"

"What I mean is... I really think you should pack take the rest of your crap, that I love by the way, and take it with you to my place."

She looked at him. Not one hundred percent sure of what he _just_ suggested.

Clearing her throat, she tried again. " Um...so, what are you saying? You want me to pick up more of my crap?"

Now, he was nervous. "I... what I mean McNally, Andy, is that I think you should pack up all your things and move in with me".

"Oh. _Oh!_ So what, you want to love with me and all my crap?", she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I do. So what do you say McNally? You want to share an address with me?"

"That depends..."

"On what exactly?"

"You really like me crap? I`m a bit messy you know".

"McNally! I love your crap, I love your mess. You`re not just a bit messy, but I love you for it".

She watched him fiddle with his set of keys, and in a blink one of them was separated from the chain.

"Will you accept this McNally? Will you move in with me?", he smirked.

She leaned in. And against his lips she answered. "Yes. Yes I will".

* * *

 **Fluff,fluff,fluff and moer fluff :)**


	14. Nothing there

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Nothing there_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _How does Andy deal with losing something she never knew she had? Set to a few short months into the domestic bliss of living with Sam._

* * *

On a Thursday, she had been out on patrol with Dov. She was feeling perfectly fine up until they were returning to the station, but out of nowhere, she got hit with a wave of nausea, dizziness and extreme stomach cramps.

* * *

 _He saw the way she struggled to hold herself together. The way she held on to the door handle for dear life, they way her eyes was shut by force and the way her other hand was touching her stomach, Dov knew his partner for the day was not in a good place._

 _"Andy? You okay?", he asked looking at between her and the road ahead._

 _"I`m not sure. I don`t know. Something isn`t right", she breathed out._

 _"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"_

 _"No, no! I`m fine. I`m guessing its... you know, that time of the month", she said avoiding to discuss her female issues with Dov. It could be it right? Only she was still a couple of weeks away from her scheduled period. Yeah, it had to be it._

 _Once at the station, she took two Advil's along with some water, changed out of her uniform and headed for Sam`s office._

 _"Hey, how was shift?", he asked sneaking a hand around her waist._

 _"Uh, it was good. Uneventful. I know I said I`d do the grocery`s today, but I don`t feel well, and I just want to go home and curl up somewhere. Sorry..."_

 _"No, don`t be. I`ll stop by the store. What going on with you?"_

 _"Cramps, that kind of things. Heavy cramps", she explained rubbing her stomach. He got up from his chair, pulled her in for a kiss and rubbed her back._

 _"How bout I pick up one of those heating pads on my way home huh? I won`t be long, just have to finish this file"._

 _"Yeah, sure. See you at home. Love you"._

 _"Love you too sweetheart"._

 _Once she got home, she took two more Advil's before she curled up in bed, and at some point she must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, a front door opened and closed and she woke up._

 _Despite feeling even worse than earlier, she decided to get out of bed. As she flung the covers to the side, she felt her heart jump up to her throat, as she saw the once white sheets being soaked in fresh blood. Her blood. Looking down on her thighs, it was no doubt where it came from._

 _Panicked she ran to the bathroom, and sat down on the toilet. This was not just a heavy period._

 _"Andy? there you...are you okay?"_

 _She was leaning her head against the tiles on the wall next to the toilet, one hand rubbing her stomach and the other gripping her thigh._

 _"Sam, I`m bleeding. Like heavily. My side of the bed is soaked. This is not just a monthly thing. Something is wrong", she sobbed._

 _He crouched down in front of her, and put his hand on her naked thighs. "What kind of pain?"_

 _"I don`t know, not something I`ve had before. Sam, this isn`t normal"._

 _When she felt a wave of undefined pain shoot through her midsection, she flung back. "Oh, my god! What the hell is happening"._

 _"I need to see the bed", he said as he ran out of the bathroom. The sight that met him, made his heart rate jump to whatever he assumed was not healthy._

 _"I`m taking you to the hospital Andy"._

* * *

A soft nock on the door made the couple look up from each other. A short Asian woman dressed in a white coat walked in, and it was the rather large item she strolled ahead of her that got Andy`s attention.

"Ms. McNally", she begun, plugging the machine. "You`re blood test shows that you`re pregnant. I assume that you didn`t know that from what you`ve told the doctors.", she said smiling with what could only be pity.

She nodded. Couldn`t say a word. She was in shock. And by looking at Sam, he was too.

"I, uh... by the amount of blood I`ve lost, I assume I`m not anymore?", she carefully asked, trying to choke a sob she felt building up.

The doctor sat down beside the bed. "That`s what we`re going to find out, but from the amount of blood you lost, yes, I assume you`ve had a miscarriage Ms. McNally", she gently explained as she positioned the machine.

"This might be a little cold".

Closing her eyes, trying to blink away any tears that might trail down, she felt something cold and sticky being left on her stomach, that now was no longer holding the life she never knew she was carrying in the first place.

After moving the transducer back and forth, and not a sound could be heard that would resemble any kind of a heartbeat, the doctor removed the transducer and wiped Andy`s stomach.

"I`m really sorry, but there is _nothing_ there anymore."

 _Those words_. Never in her 27 years, did she think that those specific words would hurt that much. She felt Sam`s hand tighten its hold around hers, and all she wanted was for him to hold her, and not to have a white coated doctor there.

It was Sam that spoke next. Clearing her throat, he asked what she wanted to ask herself, but didn`t find a way.

"What, uh, happened? Why?"

"It happens sometimes. It's her body's way of telling that not everything was as it should have been...an act of nature someone would call it. Regardless, there is nothing wrong with you trying to get pregnant again". I`m really sorry. I`ll leave you alone for a bit".

* * *

The ride home was made in complete silence.

They were out of words. Without a clue of how to handle something like _this_. They had lost something they didn`t know they had, and suddenly she was stuck with this feeling of not wanting anything _but_ what they once had.

Ten minutes after going to the kitchen for a glass of water, and she still hadn`t returned, he knew.

He finds her leaning heavily over the kitchen island. Red, puffy eyes and trying to choke a silent cry he know is trying to escape her. He makes his way towards her carefully, unsteady heart beat, but a steady and firm gaze. Slowly he lets his hand rest on her lower back and starts rubbing up and down. His shoulder touched hers, who is what seems to be shaking quite severe now. He lets his finger lace together with hers on top of the cold granite counter top.

She finds his warm and safe embrace a second later. Clutches on, fist gripping his shirt and isn`t planning on letting go anytime soon.

Neither is he.

Sometime later, as she tries to speak, a lump takes place in her throat, but she manages. "I didn`t even know Sam!".

In this particular moment, there is so much more she wants to say. She wants' to apologize. One, for not knowing what they had for a short time (six weeks to be accurate), two, for not being able to hold on to it, which makes her wonder if she is a tad like her mother after all.

But most of all, she wants' to cry, big ugly tears. Hold on to him for the next eternity, and never ever let go. As a result of that, she pulls him even closer, if possible, arms tightening even more and she starts to feel herself get lost in his embrace.

"I`m really sorry!", she croaks out a moment later.

His voice is soft and low, but filled with every emotion she can think of. "This is not on you Andy. This is not anyone`s fault".

She nods against his warm body.

They stand in silence for the next couple of minutes, drowned in the muted, distant sounds of a late night. A day that has come to end, and a day that for the two of them turned out to be something they had never anticipated.

"Next time sweetheart", he says, only inches away from her lips.

Its three simple words, but for them its three words full of promises and hopes for what their future will look like.

She want it so bad. Soon.


	15. Olivia Swarek

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Olivia Swarek_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _A few years into their marriage, and their life is completely something else. It`s everything he imagined and then some._

* * *

Its the doe eyes that does him. And the black, soft curls in her black mane of hair, that always smells so pure and innocent. It`s the smell of baby that does him too.

And the dimples she got from him. He vividly remembers the first time she flaunted them for his eyes. He was laying on his stomach, elbows propped up on the baby mat in their living room, just above her bundled body. She had pulled her tiny lips up into a smile. The most adorable smile he has ever seen, and the dimples... Well, let's just say, she would probably get away with anything in the upcoming years. He was done for it. He had it bad.

It doesn't exactly help that she looks just like a miniature version of her very own mother as well. A woman he loves more than he could ever explain with words. _Is just... ah his girls!_

And the way Andy had embraced motherhood, made him fall in love with her all over again. Even more, if possible.

Not for a million years can he figure out why on earth they hadn`t gone into this parenting business a lot sooner, because it`s everything he imagined and then a whole lot more.

At the age of two, she has gotten away with every color of murder and then some. He enjoys princess tea parties on a level totally unexpected. He has become a pretty damn good hair braider and more than once, did a tutu skirt find its way around his waist. Andy doesn`t know that though.

And more often than not, does he find himself secretly wishing that the next one will be a boy. He loves his girl, it's just... sometimes he feels outnumbered and he wants to spend his years ahead doing something else than braiding hair, playing with barbies and 'enjoying' tea parties.

A boy would be great.

* * *

Short, I know...


	16. Puzzle and Pizza

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Puzzle and Pizza._

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Andy spends some one on one time with her son._

* * *

"Okay kiddo! It's just you and me. What do _Noah_ want to do huh?", Andy asked as she wiped her son's face free from milk.

"I want... Puzzles!", he exclaimed, fist pumping his small hand right up in the air.

She chuckled.

"Then puzzles it is. Any preferences my love?", she sing sang while lifting her three year old down from the kitchen counter.

"What is pereferens mean mommy?"

"Ah, I forgot, your three. Uh, It means which puzzle you would like to do... if you like one more than any other..."

Tapping his finger to his chin like an old man, the three year old studies his rather large collection of puzzles. Every shape, motive and size you could think of.

She chuckles again. "I will preferense... this one", he says all grown up, pulling out a square one with a silver truck on it.

"Daddy gave me this one didn`t he mommy?". He looks up at her, waiting for her confirmation and the story behind it as well. The same story he`s been given a billion times before, but loves just as much each time.

"He sure did kiddo. You wouldn`t want me to tell you about it would you?",she teases, knowing that that is exactly what her son is waiting for.

"Yes, pleaaaase mommy!"

"Well", she begins, spreading the puzzle pieces over the wooden floor. "I remember you were sick. You had been home from daycare, and Daddy and Liv had been to the store to get some groceries for dinner... and the two of them had seen a puzzle at the store with the exact same Truck that Daddy used to drive before you kids were born, and he thought that you just had to have it. They came home, and you were so happy, that you started feeling better again".

"Where is daddy`s truck now mommy?",Noah ask, like he always does.

"You see, Daddy is very protective over the people he loves, and as soon as we knew that you and Liv was going to be born, he sold the truck to another man, and we bought a new car. One that is much more safer to drive with little kids in".

"And then Daddy bought you one too Mommy", he says, proud and wise.

"He did. When I told him that you were coming, he thought I needed my own car".

"Is me getting a car too?"

"Huh, not for another thirteen years or so. When you can manage to take care of one on your own, we`ll see baby".

The three year old crawls over to her and put his small arms around her neck. Placing a sloppy kiss on her nose, she smiles at her sons gesture. "Thank you kiddo. You know we love you right?"

"Yes mommy, you and daddy says it aaaall of the time", he answers back, playing with her messy hair bun.

"Good. It`s important to tell the people you love that you love them, even though they know it. It`s nice to hear..."

"I looove you mommy", he tells her and buries his face in her neck.

In a moment, her arms are safely placed around his small body and only when the rush of wind that suddenly creeps inside the room gets to them, they pull apart as the rest of the family walks in, hands full of grocery bags, that both mother and son can`t wait to get _their_ hands on.

* * *

"Daddy says we can make pizza for dinner cause it`s saaaturday", Olivia explains as she pulls out a can of crushed tomatoes.

She feels a familiar, warm hand sneak up underneath her top, and turns to meet his rather hungry eyes. She blinks her eye to him and in the next second, he raises his left eyebrow. A known gesture, that they both know is filled with a whole lot of promises for the late night.

"How you feeling?", he ask, hinting to the nausia she has been feeling lately. He stil can't believe their doing this a third time. He smiles big.

In the same moment, Noah pulls out a box of chocolate ice cream and jumps up and down on the bar stool. "Daddy says we can have dessert to!", Olivia squeals, holding up the other box, that are mostly for the kids.

" _Really_? Dessert huh? I love dessert", she says, discreetly pulling at Sam belt loop. He pulls his wife in and places a kiss on her temple. "Me too, I can`t wait", he tells her back. Giving her promise after promise for a late night dessert.

 _It just! Ah, her husband!_

 **FIN!**

* * *

 _ **Questions at the table is gets more and more fuffy fluff. I love fluff :)**_


	17. Questions at the table

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Questions at the table._

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Future-shot with the Swarek's. The littlest Swarek's, that really isn`t that small anymore knows how to ask all the questions._

* * *

"Can you pass me the juice dad?"

Sam looks up at his daughter. "What kind?", he want to know.

"Orange".

Andy smiles. It`s the only kind that counts. Nobody likes the other kind that stands right next to the orange one.

"Who likes grape juice?",twelve year old Amelia states and asks at the same time.

"Hey, now. You`re dad likes that stuff. Why, I have no Idea".

"Sweetheart, I vividly remember you drank grape juice once too". She knew exactly when that was. In a crappy cover apartment, after a night of rather not so crappy activities.

"Uhu, I did. But that was only because I was extremely thirsty, and that was all you had to offer me".

* * *

 _"Grape juice or cranberry?"_

 _"Orange"_

* * *

"So, by the looks you too _teenagers_ are giving each other, I`m guessing there is a rather _juicy_ story behind it", sixteen year old Olivia says, and laughs at her own juicy joke at the same time.

Sam Chuckles loud and hard. _Ah his daughter!_ " You couldn`t be anymore like your mom even if you didn't want to", he says as he leans back in his chair and rests his one hand on his wife`s thigh.

"Why wouldn't I want that? Mom is like... the most beautiful mom I have ever seen. Course I want to be like her", Olivia smirks.

Andy eyes her daughter. Knows there is _something_ she wants.

"Your right. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. That's why you guys turned out so incredible and great", he laughs, but still the most serious.

"Yeah, all five of us. You guys are crazy. Even Uncle Ollie says so", fourteen year old Noah confesses.

* * *

 _"Are we crazy Sam?"_

 _"Why is that sweetheart?", he asks as he strokes up and down her arm, closing his eyes and tries to suck in every one of those last sun beams that`s hitting his face. It won't be long before it sets now. Any minute actually._

 _"I`m talking about this" she explains, patting her rather swollen belly._

 _"Nuh, it was part of our plan right?"_

 _"You never liked plans"_

 _"Maybe not, but I love our plans. And maybe we are crazy, but we love each other. That's all that matters"._

 _"This is the last one Sam", she states a small moment later._

 _"You sure about that? I think you said that the last time too", he teases and laughs, as he places his hand on top of hers, now covering their fourth child._

 _"I`m sure. Besides, we`re running out of bedrooms to stock them up in. I`d say that alone is a pretty good reason"._

 _"You never know Andy"._

* * *

"Yeah, who wants' five kids?", Noah wants to know.

"Actually, we thought we weren`t going to have any more after you came along Julia", Andy confesses, looking at her ten year old who is _this_ close to let a giggle escape her lips. "But then, we decided that we just wanted one more". Looking at almost nine year old Jacob, she blinks her eye.

"Is that why my room is so close to your room?", Jacob asks, taking a sip of his milk.

"That`s right buddy. Once we knew you were coming, we had to add an extra bedroom to the house, so we could fit all you guys in", Sam says proudly, as he remembers the weeks he spent on the remodeling those years ago.

"Are you not having any more babies?" , Jacob asks the same second Olivia swallows her juice fast enough for it to get kind of stuck, in some weird twisted way.

She earns a rather strict look from her mother.

"Jacob, mom and dad are old. They can`t have any more kids", Noah explains.

"Wow! Hey, wait a minute... I`m just a little old, but you mom is not old". Pouring coffee in Andy's mug, he make sure he touched her hand as well.

"You`re mom is seven years younger than me. I may be old, but she`s not. And still, she stuck with me" he laughs.

"So, about this story behind the juice...",Olivia says, not planning on letting that one pass by any time soon.

"What about it?", Andy tries, as she places her warm coffee mug inches away from her lips.

"Well, we want to hear it. We love hearing stories from when you guys were _young_ ", she teases. "Uh, I mean younger?"

Sam looks at his watch. "That have to be a story for another time. Right now, we have to get going. Aunt Sarah, Uncle Michael and the kids are probably waiting for us. We should hit the road soon", he says firmly.

"Yeah, your dad is right! Brush your teeth's, take your bags and line up by the stairs! Chop, chop Swarek`s!"

Once she knows all five of them are upstairs, she start cleaning up the table, but not a moment after, she feels a set of strong arms sneak their way around her waist, and just because she can`t see his face, she can feel him smile against her bare shoulder.

"We`re not old... are we?"

She chuckles. "Well, like you said, I`m not...". That alone earns her a gently smack on her behind, followed by an lovingly pinch, with promises for later (whenever that is).

"I`m kidding. You`re not old. We`re just... more grown up now". They have time for one little kiss on the lips before they hear what can only be heard as a pack of wolfs run down the stair.

"Mom, dad! We`re ready!"

* * *

 **Fluffy, fluff, fluff!**


	18. Rendezvous Secrets

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Rendezvous secrets_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _After they`re reconsolidated, they weren`t ready to tell the world yet. That doesn't necessarily mean they stay away from each other... Andy just got back from Project Dakota, and she and Sam have some serious business to catch up on.(Post-Screams, shout, cries, heart-to heart talks)._

* * *

Laying on her side, her back against his chest, he has honestly not a single clue on how she`s really feeling. When he came over last night, after only watching her since she got home from Project Dakota a few short days prior, he found himself at her door, late last night. He needed to see for himself that she was in one piece. He wanted to, no, needed, to touch her again.

There was so much unspoken between the two of them, and he knew he had to talk to her.

* * *

 _"Sam? What... uh, are you doing here?",_ she asked, unable to hide her surprise over him being here. He hadn`t said a word to her at the station these past few days. Why show up now?

 _"Andy, I needed to see you. I need to make sure you`re okay...How are you?"_

 _"You...want to come in? for a drink or something?", she smiled a little shy._

 _"Yeah, sure"._

 _Their eyes met for just a second, and suddenly, she was hit by a wave of longing. Longing after him, feeling his body against her._

 _"Sam... just...". Unable to express herself, she instead found her way into his arms, and placed her own around his waist._

 _"I really, really missed you"._

 _Putting his arms around her, taking in the safe and familiar scent of coconut, gardenias and strawberries, he inhaled and let out a breath he knew he had been holding in for over 6 months. "I missed you too Andy. A whole lot"._

They had stayed up for hours. Talking, yelling, crying and finally being able to get it all out there. Being a part for over six months will require that.

And by no means, did he plan on going six months without her ever again.

* * *

That`s how he found himself in her bed the next morning.

Her bedroom is bright from the sun pushing through her curtains, and he can already feel that this is going to be a pretty great day.

Hanging from the curtains, he spots her black lace bra, and chuckles louder than planed when he thinks about _how_ it got there.

"Andy? You okay?", he whispers, voice deep but soft at the same time. His lips is only inches away from her ear, and she can feel him breathe against her naked skin.

Her foot strokes his leg, and start rubbing up and down. That`s how he knows that she is most definitely awake. She grabs his hand and places it around her breast, and he swear to god that he _just_ grew a few inches.

He buries his face in the crock of her neck and kisses her at the very spot, which he knows does _something_ to her.

"Perfect", she almost whispers, as she turns around so she can look at him. She digs her toes into his calf, and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss on the lips. "Just. Perfect".

He never saw himself as a cliché, or the mushy kind of guy, but with _her_ , he could be everything and everyone. "No. You`re perfect Andy".

A smile finds its way across her lips. "Flatter will get you everywhere", she laughs.

"That`s exactly what I was counting on", he smirks just as he slides one hand under the covers.

"Last night was... really something. I realize how much I`ve missed it. Missed you. Being with you in every possible way...just, I don`t want anything else. It's _us_ or nothing really", she says, although, somewhere mid-sentences, she hid a question.

In a swift motion, he rolls them over. She pressed into the mattress, and him on top of her. Pushes her hands into mattress as well, right above her head, and covers them with his own. "Andy, _this_ , _us_ , it's real okay. I`m not going anywhere. It`s you and me now. We`re stuck with each other sweetheart. I`ll love you forever".

She smiles bigger than he can remember having seen before. "I love you Sam. More than anything".

As an invitation, she butterflies her legs open for him, and gives a small prayer to god that she was already naked from last night's love-making.

He lifts himself up a bit, and leans his weight on his own arms on each side of her. By looking at her, faces only inches away from each other, he can tell she`s dying to say something.

He`s right.

"I`ve missed being with you like this. I love being with you like this, and I love you like this". She can hear him swallow, and for a second, his smile vanish, and wrinkles on his forehead appears.

She knows he`s not displeased to hear what she just said, but she _just_ reminded him of what they have been missing out on for so long, what he threw away, and what he almost lost for good.

No.

He was just reminded of what a complete idiot ha have been. And he knows without a doubt that he never wants' to be without her again.

"I`ve missed being this close to _you_. I`m never going to _not_ be this close to you. I love you". His voice sound almost cracked, but firm, and it`s when she kisses him, that he pulls himself together, avoiding to actually let a sob escape. Now, is not the time for him to cry. Instead; he places both hands on her waist and pulls her further down.

That`s when she notices.

He`s hard and assumingly, very ready. (Has been for some time now).

He tugs her thighs even further apart, and a second later, his length nestles all the way into her. He starts to pull all the way out, before he thrusts into her again, and he feels her body reacting. She rolls her hips as he pulls out again, and in that way she manages to let his whole fucking length slide against her clit. She groans. Loud and hard, and feels herself being _this_ close to climax.

The sensation of it all rips through her body, and it`s when she whimpers his name out loud, that she feels him tightening with spasms inside of her, and empties his content just where it belongs.

He collapses on top of her, kisses her upper breast and pulls out.

"Like I said, perfect", she whispers into his ear.

* * *

"Hey, Nash! You seen Swarek around?", Oliver called after her.

"Nope, I was looking for him myself actually. The woman from the diner is waiting in interrogation room 2, and she is not most patient one I`ll tell you".

"Well, when you see him, tell him his boss wants to have a chat too".

* * *

"Oh my god Sam! We`re going to get in so much trouble if you don`t let go of me this second!"

"Come on! Oliver won`t care. He`s been rooting for us all along".

"Really? Our Staff sergeant wouldn`t mind us having sex in a bucket room? He is going to freak!", Andy breathed out, trying to catch her breath again.

"I`ll freak too, if I don`t get what I need Andy. You know how needy I am for you".

"Oh, I`m a aware of your needs...", she smirked. "How bout I try too... I don`t know satisfy them after shift? Say... my place? If you`re lucky I`ll even get a pizza and some beers".

"That really depends sweetheart..."

"On?"

"You going to let me take out your trash?"

"Well, considering I don`t have a dog... I`ll let you do that".

" _Yet_ , Andy. _We_ don`t have a dog _yet_ ".

She was about to open her mouth to say something, when his finger shut her up, followed by his hungry lips.

They weren`t going _anywhere_.

* * *

"Hey!", Traci called after her a week later. "Didn`t your shift end like an hour ago?". Traci`s eyes dug into Andy`s.

"Uh, yeah it did. But, uh... I needed to... finish some paperwork", she lied. Big fat lie as it was.

" _Really_? You did your paperwork in a interrogation room?".

"Yes I did". _Lie! Again!_

"With Swarek?"

Andy`s heart rate sped up to whatever highest possible. "Uh, yes I needed his help. Why are you interrogating me Traci?"

"No. Hold on. You did your paperwork in there", she pointed. "With Swarek?"

"Like I said, Yes Traci".

"That why your blouse is buttoned the wrong way?"

Looking down she noticed that her best friend was right.

"Come on Andy! Fess up to it! I`ve known all along", she whispered. "Don`t think I haven`t noticed the two of you lurking around the station in the search for empty rooms lately. Own up to it! Cause I know all about your Rendezvous secrets".

"Fine! We`re... figuring things out okay!"

"Seems to me you`ve got it all figured out sweetheart. How long?" Traci wanted to know.

"A couple of weeks... maybe".

"Two weeks? And You didn`t tell me you were back together?"

"Shush! Yes, but we`re not back together yet Traci. We`re taking it slow".

Traci yanked her eyebrow a feet up.

"What? Doesn`t mean we can`t have fun in the meantime!"

"Rendezvous honey, rendezvous!".

"How is it though?"

"Still pretty god damn heavenly Traci".


	19. Sam Swarek

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Sam Swarek_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _This is a doting_ _of Sam Swarek. Andy`s thoughts from who he was for her until who he is now._

* * *

 _Love isn`t something you find. It`s something that finds you._

 _\- Loretta Young_

* * *

Propped up on a sea of pillows, feet firmly planted on the end of the chaise, and belly protruding high as a mountain. It was orders from Sam that ended with her in the damn chaise. She`s been on her feet for hours this day. Sam had court, and she dropped off at daycare and school. All _four_ of them. Went to the store to buy enough food to fill up a fridge for six people, because god knows how much food a household of that many people goes through in a week. All though Sam strictly forbid her to do anything, except nesting(that's what he calls this stage of her pregnancies, where her maternity leave has officially started and she`s preparing her body for the excruciating agony she knows she`s in store for), and taking it easy, she can`t for the life of her ignore the mountain of laundry that needs to be folded and put away. And the bathroom was long overdue for a good clean...

She has made it perfectly clear to him (and everyone else), that this is the last baby she will be carrying and pushing out. In some strange way, she seems to forget all about the pain once a baby is put on her chest, and when she finds herself in a hospital bed a year and so later, she lashes out on her husband, asking why on earth she is in this bed again. She means it this time though. It`s over. Done.

Thing is, nobody seems to believe her,(this time either). Because, well, she said the same thing last time too. And the time before that and the time before that.

But she swears, this is the final one. Last baby. Their out of bedrooms to put them all in. In fact, Sam and her dad _just,_ finished the remodeling. They actually had to add a sixth bedroom this time, and as a rather nice bonus they got to extend the laundry room downstairs as well. Because, let`s face it, a family of soon to be seven, will require a hell of a lot clothes to wash.

She`s tired too. Like drained to the bare bone, and Sam sees it too. Deep down he knows this is the last one too, and has made himself a promise to get her back on those birth control pills, until they figure something else out, because he is done putting her through it again.

Makes her take naps like a child too, makes her eat overly healthy meals, which only consist of organic and fresh food. He also gives her a fare share of the fruits he every other day cuts up in pieces, and stock`s up in Tupperware containers in the fridge. He likes doing that kind of stuff. Makes him feel like he is a decent dad to his kids.

He is. He most definitely is, she thinks, as she watches him in the kitchen with their two oldest kids. Olivia is seven, and Noah is five. She can`t understand where the hell time went.

He`s always been an amazing dad. She tells him so from time to time too. Knows he likes to hear it, and she likes to tell him. But they all have him wrapped around their tiny fingers. She swears it`s the freaking dimples that does him in every time.

He swears it`s the god damn doe eyes they`ve got from her. Maybe it`s both.

Out of nowhere, her hormones get`s the best of her, and she is crying a bit actually. Not big, ugly tears, but silent once, that are happy and mushy.

She thinks about how much she loves _her_ man. Sam Swarek, and say a few 'thank you`s' to the guy upstairs for giving them the chances to finally pull their shit together those years ago, when it seemed so far away.

* * *

 _"I did not ask to train a rookie, I did not ask to have a partner. I`m not your boyfriend, and I will not be holding your hand"._

That's just great, because Andy McNally don`t date cops anyway!

 _"Sweetheart, you`re not my type"._

* * *

She chuckles, and looks and let`s her eyes drop down on her rather large belly.

 _Yeah, obviously, she was his type after all. And judging from the amount of offspring's she has ended up popping out, Sam Swarek did more than just holding her hand, something he said he wouldn`t do._

Sam Swarek was a man above the greatest. She had never felt love the way he shows her every day. She has never loved anyone like she loves him back, and despite all the crap they have been through, they always found a way back to each other at the end, which she is so indescribable grateful for thinking of what they have accomplished together, as a team and as partners.

They are everything together she thinks. Best friends, partners, husband and wife, parents, and a god damn great team.

Andy McNally (Swarek on paper), loves Sam Swarek more than anything. Suddenly she feels the need to be close to him and lifts herself up from the chaise.

She waddles now. At eight months pregnant, she waddles. Makes her way into the kitchen and is met by the smell of cinnamon buns. It is Saturday after all.

Sam looks up and meets her eyes. "Hey, how you feeling?", he asks, low voice and all, as he gently pulls her against his side.

"Good. Just needed to be with you guys, that`s all", she smiles, placing a kiss on his muscular upper arm.

He tilts her face up and rests his lips on hers, fully aware of the two sets of doe eyes that are currently watching them.

"You are always kissing", Noah remarks, as a giggle escapes his lips.

"That`s because mommy and daddy loooove each other Noah", his big sister explains.

The grown up`s laughs. Olivia has an answer to _everything_.

* * *

 _ **Not exactly the ending I was aiming for, but I was lost for a bit. :)**_


	20. Take these

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Take these._

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Realizing he`s working through the night, Sam gives something to Andy for keeps. Set to, say short time after Project Dakota._

* * *

It`s a good couple of minutes that he spends against the locker room walls. He watches her as she get rid of her uniform piece by piece after this crappy shift. Because it really was a crappy one.

It was last Tuesday that Andy and Gail had answered a domestic call. She already knew it before she knocked on that door, but once inside, there were clear tracks of two people fighting. The young woman, who Andy had assumed to be at her age, had clearly gotten a few punches, and it was not from a door or falling down the stairs.

They had asked her questions, made her give them a sign of needing help, but nothing. She had, of course tripped and fallen down the stairs while carrying a load of laundry.

Andy and Gail were out of reach to do anything about it. Andy, the good hearted lioness that she is, had managed to sneak her card into the young woman`s hand just before they left the house.

She tried talking to Oliver about making a stop by later again, and bring the guy in for _anything_ , but at no use. 'It was out of their hands now'.

This day, a short week after, when another call came to the same location, Andy knew something was wrong. After being hit by a stump object, her scull cracked, and she had bled to death.

Saying she was furious was putting it mild.

* * *

It`s not until he makes his way towards her that she notices him being there. "Hi. You holding it together?", he ask as he helps her unbuckle her belt.

"Uh, I`m... I don`t know where to... how to wrap this one up. Sam, I was right! I knew something like this could happen! I told Oliver, but he just blew me off! And now, that woman is dead! She was my age Sam, and she had a child! Who`s going to spend his life in between foster homes! And _I_ , could have prevented that".

Zipping up her hoodie, he takes her face in his hands, rubs his thump on her chin and seeks her eyes. "Andy. You did nothing wrong. You did what you were told to do. This was out of your reach. You have no fault in this whatsoever. You understand?"

It was the way he said it that made her break a little. His soft, firm and determined voice that somehow always made her see things differently. Letting out the breath she had been holding in, she gave up at holding back the tears.

"I know I`m not supposed to let it get to me, but when there is a child involved I can`t help it Sam! I really can`t".

"I know you can`t Andy. That`s what I love about you. Your ability to understand and sympathize with other peoples fall out in a level beyond others".

She smiles barley, at his loving words. "You`re not going home are you?", she ask, already knowing she`s going to bed alone tonight.

"Yeah, looks like it. I`m really sorry. I really want to take you home, but I need to take the lead on this one. Traci is not here, and..."

"I know, I understand. Don`t worry about me", she assures him.

He smiles too. Barely. "I always worry about you Andy". He then tugs her with him towards his locker, fishes out a set of keys and places them in her hand.

"Here, take these", he says. "These are my spare keys to the truck and to the house. I want you to drive the truck to my house and let you`re self in okay? There is leftover casserole from yesterday. Eat, and go to bed. I`ll be home in e few hours".

She looks at him. This time her smile is big and sincere. "You sure?"

"Am I sure? Am I sure I want to come home to a warm bed and a warm body? Yes, I`m sure sweetheart".

* * *

She slides the key into to door lock, and immediately feels like a stranger about to break into a house. She opens the door, let herself in quite, as if she could wake someone up, and shut the door behind her before she locks it again. Just like Sam told her to do. As if she was a child going home alone for the first time.

She gets it, she does. It`s his way of worrying. His way of telling her that he loves her and don`t want anything to happen. Not that he doesn`t tell her he loves her, because he does. Every day, and she can`t for the life of her think of anything else that makes happier.

As she makes her way into his kitchen, she turns on a few lights in the living room. She notices his dishes are starting to pile up too. He`s been working around the clock lately, and knows he hasn`t been home since early this morning. She knows it`s not by choice that he`s working this amount, but with Traci being gone for a few weeks, they have their hands full.

Her heart stings a little when the display on his laundry machine flashes against her, and decides to do something for _him_. It`s past midnight, but she figures an hour doing some chores will both help him out, and time will pass quicker until he`s home. Bed can wait.

* * *

An hour and some later, the laundry machine is working a second round and the clean ones are already up for drying. The dirty dishes is gone, and she _just_ wiped the granite counter tops with a cloth, when her stomach growls.

Of course, she hadn`t eaten yet.

As she opens the fridge she remember and sees the casserole he mentioned and smiles. A few minutes on the stove and she`s getting a refill on some much needed nutrition.

It was a recipe from Sarah, that Sam had managed to get his hands on, and yesterday he had it made just in time for her to come over. It was delicious. Today as well.

She cleaned up, left her shoes on the hallway and finally, _finally_ , made her way upstairs towards his bedroom.

She considers a quick shower, but the minute she sees the bed, still unmade( and she tanks the guy upstairs for their last minute love-making this morning), she decides to resist the feeling of hot water running down her tired body. It can wait until the morning.

Hi`s alarm clock shows 2:11, and she can practically hear the sheets call her name. She crawls in under the covers and closes her eyes. She`s gone within a minute.

* * *

Only a short hour later, she can feel the bed dip, and a pair of strong hands find their way around her body and tugs her close.

This is what he wants' to come home to every day for let`s say the next fifty years? He decides that _that_ is a conversation for another day. Not in a far away future, but soon.

She`s warm, and sleepy, and he pulls her even closer as his head hit his pillow.

"How was shift?", she ask taking his hands and covers her one breast with them. She loves his hand there. Knows for a fact that he loves it too.

"Draining... he`s looking at a lifetime behind bars that`s for sure. I`m glad you`re here in this bed", he whispers against her ear.

"Missed you today. I know I`ve been working a lot lately, but it`s not because I want to Andy".

She`s almost wide awake now. She wants' to be though. "I know... I`m sorry you have to work so much. I miss you too". She tugs his face down to hers, and places a couple of soft kisses on his lips. Just to reassure him it is in fact okay.

"Saw you did some cleaning an all. You know you didn`t have to do that?"

"I know, but I wanted to".

He kisses her hair and decides to make his first move on something. "About those keys..."

"Yeah, they're on the table in the hallway", she says, disappointed that he still wants the back.

"No", he laughs. "That`s not what I meant. I was going to say that I want you to keep them. For good this time".

"You... you`re giving me your spare key?"

"Keys Andy. I`m giving you my spare keys. You know why?"

"Mmm, because you want me to do your laundry and clean your kitchen?", she teases.

"Nope. Because I love you Andy, and I want you with me. Always".

Pulling him towards her again, she kisses his jaw. "Good. I love you too".

* * *

FIN!


	21. Upgrade

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Upgrade_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Sam Swarek loves his silver F150. When life is about to change, his priorities does too._

* * *

 _"Congratulations parents! You`re having a baby"_

* * *

 __Sam Swarek was a lot of things. Husband, brother, detective, friend... father? Sam Swarek is going to be a father, and it`s all thanks to Andy. After being married only a month and a half, life decides to throw them a ball. Or a bundle maybe. Regardless, it was something amazing, and for the first time in his 34 year old life, Sam Swarek had been speechless in that doctor`s office five months ago. _  
_

He had actually been given the chance to someone's father.

* * *

 _"For the first time in my life, I think... I can be a good father. I know I`m not going to be like my dad..."_

 _"Damn right brother",_ Oliver had assured him, when he told his best friend that Andy was pregnant.

 _"And that`s because of McNally. I can`t wait to do this with her man"_ , he had smiled dreamingly. 

* * *

"Andy, I`ve been thinking", he said one night.

Andy lazily propped up on a million pillows behind her back, feet in his lap and her almost seven month old belly sticking out from her top. She was certainly a wiev.

"Is that a good thing?", she teased, poking her toes into his thigh, that not surprisingly earned her a tickle underneath them.

"It`s good. Trust me", he smiled back. "You know from the moment we found out that _she_ is coming", he said rubbing a gentle hand on her protruding belly, "I constantly think about all the ways to be a good father... and what I`m thinking now, is that I want to sell the truck".

She yanked both eyebrows twenty feet high. "You... want to sell your truck? why?"

"Well, because I really don`t consider it appropriate to drive our child in a big truck. I think it`s time to upgrade to something more... family friendly?"

She couldn`t help but smile. Every time he referred to them as a family, it got to her, and the hormones she`s been carrying around for some time now did something to her. Covering both her hands on her belly, she rubbed them up and around the spot she felt movements on.

" _Really_? And I suppose you have an idea of what you`re going to upgrade to? Is it really upgrading though Sam? You sure it`s not downgrading ?".

She teased him. She is a teaser and he knows it. Just as he knows that she brought out the joke only to avoid letting the tears that was building up escape her eyes.

"Andy, it`s upgrading. Definitely upgrading. I`ve looked at some, but this is something we`re doing together. I value your opinion you know...Besides, I can`t let you drive the truck with my child in it... You don`t know how to drive the truck".

"You sure about that? When have I ever driven the truck and leaving a single mark huh? Not once Sam".

"That`s pure luck sweetheart".

"You know, if you wanted to sleep in the guest bedroom you could have just told me so", she said, digging her eyes in his.

"I don`t. Who`s going to keep you warm and take care of all your needs if I do?"

She shook her head and let a high pitched giggle escape her lips. _Just... ah! His wife!_

She scooted closer to him, and let her fingers slide through his hair, making him let his head fall the slightest back against the couch.

"Any ideas of what you want instead?", she asked as she straddled his lap.

"Just something safe and decent".

She could sense the insecurity in his voice. "You know you`re going to be an amazing dad no matter what car we drive in right? You already are an amazing dad Sam".

He made her sink down in his arms, legs on each side of his lap. "Thank you sweetheart. You know, you`re giving me the one thing I never thought I would have".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely".

Placing a kiss to his lips, she let herself sink even further down in his embrace. "I... uh... year and a half ago, I never thought I would get to be the woman that would make you a father...", she said suddenly.

"I never thought I would get the perfect family, and more than anything I always wanted you and I to have that, and now... we`re doing this together, and I can't wait Sam, I can`t wait for you to see your child, and see a mixture of me and you, and our perfect little human being...".

When his lips met hers, she felt like she was melting into him.

"I can`t wait either Andy", he said sealing it with a kiss to her lips.

"How about you and I... go upstairs so you can take care of those needs of mine huh?", she smirked, just as her top went flying across the room.

"I thought you wanted to hear about the ideas I have for our new ride?", he asked against the skin on her belly, as he kissed his way up to her breasts.

"No. Tomorrow Sam... Now, I want us to go upstairs... Maybe I`ll let you have a ride with me... If your lucky".

"Oh, I consider myself a pretty lucky guy Andy", he said as he carried her upstairs. 

* * *

**More fluffy fluff :)**


	22. Vending Machine

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Vending Machine_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _A vending machine contains a lot of different things, and this time Sam Swarek was determined to do things just that, different. When he notices her in front of it, he decides to seize the opportunity._

* * *

"See anything you like Andy?", he says as he approaches her.

She can`t for the life of her decide what to get herself as a snack, like it`s a life and death matter.

"I`m... not sure actually", she answers back as she turns to face him. She has yet gotten used to the fact that he`s no longer working in uniform. It`s not exactly painful to look at him now a days. It really isn`t.

"I uh... like that shirt on you, looks really good with those jeans too", she blurts out, nervous an all, like she `s talking to a guy she barely knows, but thinks a lot of.

"Thanks McNally. How about my shoes? You like them as well", he teases, which, okay...she `s blushing.

"I...yeah they're nice too... I just... what are you doing to night? Any plans? Maybe you want to..."

"Stop. _I_ came here to do this, so please let me. I want to do things right. I want to be the one that asks you those things Andy...".

"Okay?", she says, dragging out the o.

"Andy, any plans tonight?", he says, a little as a joke, but mostly serious.

"Nope, no plans. Why? you have something I can`t say no too?"

"Well, I was hoping you would let me make you dinner and take out your trash". This was him keeping every one of those promises he made her over six months ago.

"I would love that".

"Good, meet me by the truck after shift?"

She nodded. "I can`t wait", she smiled, as she turned around to face the vending machine again.

"You decided on your snack while I was asking you to let me make you dinner?", he laughed.

"You just made me realize what I wanted".

"Which is?"

She stuck her hand in the tray to gather her snack. "My favorite. Something I`ve always loved. It`s got a new cover, but...same type, only different. Improved taste you know..."

He couldn't help but smile. Put out all his dimples, just for her.

"Oh, I know. Same type, but this time everything is different. Better, but different". 

* * *

**FIN!**


	23. Wall

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Wall_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _A wall may not always be just a wall. To Andy, it represents a whole lot more. Set to, let`s say 2022._

* * *

It`s a calm and quite hall that Andy pads down after checking up on the five smallest Swarek`s, and they are safe and sound to sleep in their beds, all five of them.

 _Five!_ Like... they have kids. In plural, a lot of plurals actually, and still, after almost eight years of marriage, she can`t for the life of her think about how the hell she managed to pop out five kids in barely seven years.

She stops by the wall over stairs. Frame upon frame. White frames in every shape you can think of. But, yet they had one important thing in common. Every one of them held an important piece of the life she had built in this house with Sam.

She let her eyes flicker across the wall, and landed them on the frame in the top, left corner.

* * *

 _"Is this good?", she asked as she held up a frame up against the wall._

 _"Uh... it`s good, yeah good", Sam mumbled from behind his lap top._

 _"Sam, you`re not even looking!". Typically him! she thought._

 _"Just...wait a minute...ah! There!", he said as he closed his lap top. "What were you saying sweetheart?"_

 _She huffed in frustration, pretending to be mad. A little drama wouldn`t hurt. "I asked you if this looks good", she explained again as she held up the frame holding their wedding photo._

 _"Mmm, a little bit to the left maybe". Scratching his jaw with his thumb, he studied the frame._

 _"Like this?"_

 _"No, just a bit to the right"._

 _"Yeah, that`s it"._

 _Taking a step down and back, she studied the frame hanging on the wall. "That was a perfect day", she mesmerized._

 _"It was", he confirmed, placing his hand on her back._

 _"I want this to be our wall Sam. I want us to expand this wall with photos from our life together"._

 _"Yeah, that`s... a good idea... what`s next then?"_

* * *

She chuckled.

They would never have guesses what would come next.

A short month into married life, after taking four test in the bathroom upstairs, Olivia Swarek was happening. And after being married for barely eight months, she made her grand entrance into the world.

* * *

 _"She is perfect"_

 _"She is. She`s a perfect mixture of you and me"._

* * *

She moves to look at the first picture ever taken of Olivia. Cleaned up, wrapped in a blanket, and safe on top of her mother`s chest.

This wall, she thinks. Displays their whole life. Their wedding, vacations, babies, birthdays, and every single memorable moment worth capturing. It`s one of her favorite things in the entire house and she is proud of it.

She could stand here for hours, just looking, re-live all those moments all over again, and still they would feel just as amazing as the first time.

"Hey, figured I would find you here", Sam said, low in his voice as he came up behind her and placed his arm around her waist.

"Mmm... you remember when we put the first one up?"

"Mmm"

"I never imagined this wall would turn out the way it did.."

"No, me neither. But I love how it looks though", Sam said against her neck.

"It represents our life. The life we built together. And I love it".

"You know what else I love? You. I love you, and everything you have given me Sam".

"I love you too darling. We did pretty good yeah?"

Turning to face him, she snuck her hands around his waist to. "We sure did".

* * *

 **So, this didn`t turn out the way I wanted it too. I had it written differently, but I somehow managed to delete it, and couldn`t remember half of it... :/ Sorry!**


	24. X-ray

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _X-ray_

 _ **Timeline:**_ _After spraining her wrist on duty, Andy finds herself at the hospital, not being able to get an x-ray. Sometime in the future._

* * *

She felt somehow like a zombie, or like she was sleepwalking. She _did_ get something for the pain at the hospital, but considering her 'condition', whatever she had gotten, it sure as hell didn`t help with the pain.

Sam had been in court all day, and she knew that when he saw all those missed calls and messages from her, and assumingly both Oliver and Traci, she had a feeling that any minute now, he would rush through the front door.

A sprained wrist was not the end of the world, in fact, it wasn`t a big deal at all. It`s just...

(well.)

There was something else too. And she knew she had to tell Sam.

Just like anticipated, the front door opened and closed a second later. "Andy?", Sam called. She could tell he was worried.

"Kitchen!"

Trying to pour herself a glass of juice with one hand only, he saw her struggle a bit as he walked into the kitchen.

"Andy, are you okay? You scared the crap out of me!".He was next to her. The next second, he had her lifted up on the kitchen island like a child. Studying her to see if there were any tracks of whatever had happened.

"I`m fine. Really. Just a sprained wrist. No big deal".

"A sprained wrist? You sure about that? What did the x-ray tell?".

(that`s just it... she couldn`t actually get one done).

"Uh... I, uh... they couldn`t do one actually".

"What? why? your wrist could be broken for all we know Andy!"

"No, it`s not. It`s not even that painful..."

"Then why didn`t they do an x-ray?"

She wasn`t exactly sure of where she was going with this. All she knew that when an opportunity comes...

Taking a deep breath, she looked up from the floor, and up to him. "Because they can`t do an x-ray if you`re pregnant!", she blurted out.

"Pregnant? You`re pregnant?".

"I didn`t know I was, I swear!, They asked if there was any chance that I could be, and I was in no position to tell them hell no... So, they took a blood test, and..."

"You`re pregnant", he whispered this time.

"I am... I..., know this may not be the best time, and we`ve already got four of them, but..."

"Shhhh sweetheart, this is great! We`re having another baby. This is a good thing".

It really was, all though, they thought that maybe after Julia, they would be done, but another one wouldn`t hurt.

"So, we`re gonna have five kids Sam... are we up for that?", she asked, seeking his eyes.

He chuckled. "Five is a pretty good number. Much better than four...", he smiled, tilting her face up. Their lips were only inches apart and they could feel each other's breaths.

"We`re out of bedrooms", she blurted out. They were. Where would they put a fifth child?

He chuckled again. "We are, but we`ll add another room. Remodel, whatever suits us the best", he said, having an answer to _everything_.

"I love you", she said, pulling his lips against her own.

"Love you to Andy".

Putting his arms around her body, they soaked up the silence and calm that was surrounding the house, because if they thought it was a rare thing now a days... well, imagine a house with five kids!

Being allergic to silence, Andy broke it a short time later. " I can`t believe I`m going to pop out another kid! This is the last one Sam!"

"You sure about that?"

* * *

 **FIN!**


	25. You are

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _You are..._

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Have you ever experienced being propped up un those never ending hormones? One minute you`re confident that you`re able to conquer the world, and the next, that new dress simply doesn't look that good on_ you _. Set to 2014._

* * *

Just this _once_ , she wished the basketball plastered to her body wouldn`t interfere on her clothing's. Just this _once_ , she wished it wasn`t so noticeable. And just this _once_ , she really wanted to look good for Sam, and feel good herself.

She knew these thoughts were horrific, but she simply couldn`t help the way these god damn hormones made her feel from time to time.

They were about to head out for Sarah's fortieth birthday, which she didn`t even want to go to in the first place, because, well, she didn`t know a single person except from her husband and sister in-law. Her kids was stocked away for the night, which left with absolutely nobody to cling on too.

In addition to that, she felt like a god damn whale, and not the prettiest kind. She felt horrible, and not all the amount of makeup in the world or the most beautiful dress would make her feel any different.

* * *

She had tried to ease her body into the last dress option, when Sam walked in. It barely fit, and it made her feel like she couldn`t breathe at all. _Stupid dress!_

"Wow, you... ah, you look amazing Andy", Sam managed to say, mouth wide open.

She shook her head no. "No, I don`t. Stop saying I do".

He couldn`t help but smile. She had it all wrong. "I`m not going to stop say that, ever. You do look amazing Andy", he tried to reassure her, as he came up behind her and snuck his arms around her waist and belly.

"I don`t feel that amazing to tell you the truth... I feel... hideous. I can`t breathe in this dress. It`s... ". She choked a sob the next second.

"I now you don`t feel all that great sweet heart, but please believe me when I say that you are. You definitely are", he said, placing a kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"You are...pregnant, you`re carrying our child, you`re growing a life inside you, and that... is the most beautiful thing there is."

"You are... sexy as hell, you make my heart skip a beat and you make me want to rip this dress off of you so I can do a lot of things with you..."

"Flatter will get you everywhere Sam", she teased.

"I know, it`s just... we really have to go.. but I promise you, that tonight... I`m going to show you what you do to me, I`m going to show you what you are to me how much I love you", he smirked, letting one hand touch her breast.

"Okay", she whispered.

"Okay", he confirmed.

"Remember sweetheart... you are... all those things I just said"

* * *

 **Short and fluffy I know... :)**


	26. Zipper

**Alphabet.**

* * *

 _ **Tag:**_ _Zipper._

 _ **Timeline:**_ _Andy needs help with her zipper. Does it come all the way up or does Sam find a way to keep it down? Set to early 2015._

* * *

"Sam? Can you help me please?", she called out from the bedroom.

A second later, he pads out from the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "What can I do _darling_?", he asked coming up to her.

He could see her bare back between the open zipper. Even in February, her skin was tan and soft and silky, and it made him really want to...well.

That zipper, wasn`t going _anywhere_.

"Zip me up please?", she asked pleadingly.

Through the big floor to wall mirror that he put in just for her after they bought the house, she saw that well known look in his eyes. Something hungry and needy. A high pitched giggle managed to escape her lips which in the next fraction of a second made Sam drop his towel completely.

"What are you doing?", she asked teasingly, adjusting her dress.

"What would you like me to do?". His voice sounded like sex and it was all deep and demanding.

"I, uh...", she begun, but then, when she felt his hardness poking her, she couldn`t for the life of her remember what she indeed wanted him to do... except, maybe...

"The a... zipper. You... ah, want to zip me up?", she stammered, not knowing for sure what to make of this.

He chock his head no, as two strong hands made their way around her waist, and finally resting on top of her slightly noticeable bump, that she had been sporting these last few months. You could barely see it, but it was there.

He buried his face in the crock of her neck and kissed the very spot that always got to her. Sam Swarek had a plan. That zipper was staying down.

"Saaam", she pleaded. "We`re going to be late. Reservation is in forty minutes... come on, zip me up". Secretly, she really wouldn`t mind that they never made it to the restaurant, but it was Sam`s idea... _however_ , he seemed to be in no shape to come through with any dinner plan tonight, she thought as he _somehow_ managed to push her still unzipped dress down from her shoulders and... okay, nope, they weren't going _anywhere_.

It`s the way he looks at her, and they way he touches her, that makes her completely soaked up in whatever is about to go down. Sam pushes her dress all the way down, and by now the dress she spend almost fifteen minutes to iron, is all wrinkly and messed up.

She doesn't care, the thing is. Because the way he slowly works his hands all over her body, the way he tilts her head up towards his, just to plant a kiss to her lips, and one on her soft spot on the neck, well, it makes her forget every damn thing.

She feels his hunger for her, but knows that he`s going to take his time with her. Careful, thoughtful touches, that he knows is not going to hurt her in any way. That`s what their sex has been about ever since she told him she was pregnant with his child. And she loves him for being this thoughtful and considerate and gentle, but for once, she really, really wants... more.

She really, really wants to move thing along. Knows from the poking on her lower stomach that he wants that too. Like really, really wants to. Needs too.

Sam bends just a tad, just so he manages to place his hands under her thighs. Like a feather, he lifts her easily, and buries his eyes into hers. She gives him a grin ad a small giggle for his sudden need for... her. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls his face down into a kiss of promises for a pretty great night.

Suddenly she`s not that hungry after all... For food that is.

He puts her down on their bed, carefully and cautious, letting go of one shivering limp of hers at a time. The expression on her face is nearly killing him, their eyes never leaving one another, and he can most definitely read the pleading look in her eyes. He knows she `s trying to force the speed up a notch, wants' him to do things a little rougher... thing is, it's still scares the crap out of him, that he might be so completely caught up in the act that he forgets all about the growing life underneath him, that he`s going to hurt her _and_ their unborn child.

But he also knows, that his wife... she can`t really hold it together anymore, and... well, he can`t have any of _that_.

He widens her legs even further apart, and is a little taken back when he notices that her underwear is nowhere to be seen on her. He can`t for the life of him remember when the hell those things came off. He figures that`s her work, and concludes that she is just as needy as him.

He leans down, holds his weight up with both hands, and kisses her. First on the lips, then makes his way down her jaw, and finally stops as he reaches her breasts, where he closes his lips over one of the nipples. He feels her bucking her whole body, and when he lands a few finger right on her clit, he can feel that she is so much more than ready.

A low whimper of 'ah`s' escapes her lips and she arches her head further down into her pillow the minute she feels the tip of his god damn length touch her wet folds. All she can think of is to get more of him.

As if that was the issue, she spreads her legs as wide as she can get them, just to tell him that she is so, so ready, and she whimpers a "just... I, want...".

"S`okay sweetheart, tell me what you want", he whispers, voice low and deep, which doesn't exactly make her longing for him any less.

"I...you, I want you... just... get the hell in... don`t go all gentle and slow on me... okay", she panthers and breathes. "I need... hard".

It was the way she said it. the way she was practically pleading, and yeah, if he thought he wasn`t all that hard before, well.

He sure is now.

Lining himself up, he whispers back, "want you too Andy". Then before she can say anything back, he brings his lips to hers and feels like he just sealed a fucking great deal.

He knows for sure that slow, gentle and carefully isn`t at all what his wife wants, the thing is. So, just to be sure he makes her promise him something. "You...you`re going to tell me if I hurt you okay? Promise me?", he hisses, easing himself just a small inch into her. Andy nods, like she`s in a hurry for... something. Her whole lower body going working overtime because of its strong need and wanting for _his_.

"I prooomise", she screams out just as he thrusts his whole fucking length inside of her. They both feel her body stretching to accommodate the whole him, and how on earth she can already feel this insane electric sensation of him inside of _her_ , after this short amount of time, is beyond him.

When she comes, she comes hard and fast. He lets her surf through it, while he fucks her all slow and steady, because he just can`t stop at this point. He thinks it`s the way she screams out his name that does it for him too. He feels the orgasm build up inside and he rides it all the way out and empties himself inside of her.

He manages to roll off of her and bring her with him on his side after. He kisses the top of her head and brings her lips up to meet his."Sam?", she speaks when they have restrained their breaths back. "I`m hungry".

 **FIN!**

* * *

 **So, that was the whole alphabet. I have no idea what's coming next. Although, I should probably finish 'A second chance', but I`m stuck...**

 **Thank you for all the lovely rewievs and love. You are the best!**


End file.
